In the Muggle World
by MissFleur
Summary: HBP Spolier Warning! As punishment Hermione and Draco are sent to the muggle world where they are supposed to live as muggle teenagers. Will a new bond form or will they stay as hostile as ever?
1. I'm gonna kill you

**Ok so I would just like to apologize for something in advance. That thing would be the "Americanization" of a story written by a British author. I've learned many British terms and I will use them but I may slip up once and a while. Also I would like to warn you that this is my first attempt at fan fiction so it may not be top notch. **

**Oh yes and I would like to add that I don't not own Harry Potter because if I did I would not be sitting here at my computer typing this story. Well enough talk, on with the story…………….**

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Hermione screeched as she raced down the hall. Although Harry agreed with what she was doing he didn't want her to get into any trouble.

"Hermione stop!" He grabbed her arm to slow her down.

"Let me go. You heard what he said;" she pointed to a tall blond boy running away from a very angry Hermione, "didn't you?"

"I heard but this isn't the right wa-" he was cut off when Hermione suddenly bit his hand. "Ouch! Hermione what was that for?" it was to late though, he had let go of her and she was now racing down the hall again.

"So what did Malfoy do now?" asked a pretty red haired girl who had just walked up.

"Hey Ginny. How did you know Malfoy caused all this trouble?"

"Because as I was walking down the hall I was pushed out of the way by a very attractive blond." She laughed as Harry made a face, "And Malfoy is the only person I know who can make Hermione act like that. I mean even Ron doesn't make her _that _angry. By the way," she said as she took a quick glance around, "where is Ron?"

"Oh I think he's back with McGonagall. He lost his temper again-"

"Detention! I have detention because of one comment about how it isn't really important to know how to transfigure a dog into a bush because I'm never gonna remember the spell anyway," said a very agitated Ron. In Ginny's mind Ron was getting off easy. "So I was thinking, wait- where's Hermione?"

"Off chasing Malfoy,"

"Again? Wow that's the third time this week. What did he do this time?"

"The usual, you know, smirked in her direction."

"Why would she blown up because of that? I mean you think she would be used to it by now."

"Yes well she has been kinda on edge lately. I guess she still hasn't forgiven Malfoy for…you know," Harry and Ron knew exactly what Ginny was talking about. Hermione still hadn't forgiven Malfoy for Dumbledore's death.

After Malfoy had fled with Snape that night, he had received the scare of his life. Snape was only supposed to kill Dumbledore if Malfoy did not succeed. In Voldemort's eyes Malfoy was too weak to be a faithful follower. He praised Snape and honored him above all others but he tortured Malfoy. Although not the smartest person in the world Draco Malfoy was smart enough to know that he had to get out of there, then again it had taken him nearly two months to figure this out… He then came to Hogwarts and begged for forgiveness. He swore never to help Voldemort again. McGonagall had believed him and decided to give him a second chance. At the start of term feast Draco made an announcement in which he apologized for his actions and asked for forgiveness from the school. It seemed like everyone had forgiven him except one 7th year Gryffindor: Hermione Granger.

Everything he did made her angry. If he answered a question correctly in class she would glare at him for hours. If he laughed or smiled in the halls she would knock him over or even kick him. But there was one thing he did that made her just wanna rip all his hair out and that thing would be smirking. He had tried to refrain from smirking but sometimes he would slip up and Hermione would always pounce when he did.

Hermione chased Malfoy down a dark corridor. _Oh Bugger, _she thought, _now I don't know where I am._

"Give up Granger you know you won't catch me." Draco Malfoy yelled over his shoulder. Hermione said nothing; she had to save her breath. He was right though. She was a fast runner, how else would she have caught up to him, but not fast enough to actually _catch _him. _Wait a minute, why am I chasing him I can just freeze him and then do God knows what to him. _She smiled. _Yeah I think I'll do that. _She pulled out her wand and pointed it at his back.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Hermione squealed with delight as Draco's body went rigid. He fell face first with a loud _thunk._ Quietly she made her way over to where he lay. _Now what?_ She wondered._ I have him where I want him but what to do now._ Draco was thinking the same think when he felt a foot collide with his head. _She has me here on the floor where I can't talk or move and what does she do? She kicks me! I would have expected more from her but then again she is a Gryffin-_he felted her step up on his back.

"This will be fun." And with that Hermione started jumping up and down on his back. She knew what she was doing wasn't very mature but she wanted to hurt him and she figured if she jumped hard enough he would at least get some bruises. _Should I slam his face into the floor? No, that might break his nose and I don't wanna hurt him that much. Wait a second yes I do. I hate Draco Malfoy, the more he suffers the better. _She was about the put her foot down on the back of his head when she heard a voice.

"Miss Granger! Stop what you are doing this instant!" _Oh no! Professor McGonagall. _"What do you think you are doing?" Hermione stepped off of Draco and looked down at her feet.

"I…um, well you see…I was uh," She couldn't think of anything to say. How could she tell the new headmaster that she was deliberately trying to hurt another student?

"_Finite Incantatem,_" McGonagall said as she pointed her wand at Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy would you kindly explain to me what happened here?" Draco stood up and glared at Hermione.

"This twit," he jabbed a thumb in Hermione's direction, "started chasing me down the corridor and when she finally realized she could never out run a Malfoy she used the Body-Bind curse. When I fell over she started jumping up and down on my back."

"Miss Granger you had better have a good reason for such immature behavior." She didn't have a good reason so she kept quiet and just stared down at her feet. Draco noticed this and snorted. _She doesn't have a reason for doing that. She just wanted to. _

Hermione's head shot up and she glared at him. "And what exactly is so funny?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying, you think that me getting in trouble is funny, don't you?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. Ferret," _Oh so now she's going to call me names well two can play at that game._

"Mudblood," Hermione's eyes widened with shock.

"I told you," she shrieked and pointed at Draco. "I told you he was still working for Voldemort. If he isn't then why did he just call me a Mudblood?" Draco rolled his eyes. _Only Hermione Granger would jump to that conclusion._

"Mr. Malfoy watch you're language." He ignored McGonagall.

"Just because I call you a Mudblood doesn't mean I'm working for Voldemort," he was sick of everyone believing that he was a Death Eater. He had told them all at the beginning of the year that he wasn't. He had also told them that he was sorry for what had happened with Dumbledore. _So why do some of them still hate me? _That was a stupid question to ask because he already knew the answer. They hated him because they didn't believe him. _I guess it doesn't help that I keep calling Granger a Mudblood. _

"Maybe not but it does mean you still believe in all this 'pureblood' junk," She tried to hit him but McGonagall stopped her.

"Miss Granger control yourself." _I can't he makes me so mad! Look at him just standing there. Wait he's not just standing there he's...SMIRKING! _Hermione felt the anger surge through her body.

_Wow what's gotten into Granger? _She lunged at him again this time successfully getting pass McGonagall.

Draco cried out in pain as Hermione slammed him against the wall. _You wouldn't think some one as small as her would have so much power. Oh no, oh no, oh no. I see that look in her eye. She's gonna slap me._ And Draco was right but this time he wouldn't let her get away with it. He slapped her right back. A second later he realized this was a HUGE mistake. Hermione gasped and clapped her hands to her face. _I can't believe he just hit me._ She stared at the floor in horror. When she looked up he could see there were silent tears streaming down her face.

_No! I can't let Malfoy see me cry. _She looked down once again and stepped away from him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like to see you and Miss Granger in my new office after dinner. But right now I want you both to go up to your dormitories and pack all your belongings. When you come to my office bring everything with you." Professor McGonagall started to walk away. "And the password is_ lemon drop_, in memory of Albus's favorite sweet." She then left the two teenagers alone in the corridor.

_Pack all my belongings, _Hermione thought, _but that makes it seem like I'm leaving or something. What if I'm expelled because of what I did? I know chasing Malfoy was wrong but I've done worse and haven't been expelled. There has to be a logical explanation but first I need to go pack my stuff. _

_She can't expel me for slapping Granger. Can she? _Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione start to leave.

"Wait, Granger. I wanted to say-"

"Sod off, Malfoy," She turned her back to him and walked away.


	2. I'm gonna like it here

**Well I have never been out of the country (America) so I really don't have any idea how much things cost in England. There are money references in this chapter and I have done research to help me but please let me know if my calculations are extremely off. And I would like to say I know that this chapter got put up quite quickly but that's only because it was originally part of chapter one so don't expect things to move this quickly normally. **

* * *

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked as Hermione walked into the common room. She had tried to hide her tears but Ginny was to quick. 

"Nothing I'm fine," she lied.

"You don't look fine. You're eyes are all puffy like you've been crying and-oh my gosh! There's a hand make on your face!" she pointed in horror to Hermione's face.

"Ginny," she pulled Ginny's hand back to her side, "don't make a scene. It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"But Hermione someone hit you! That's not nothing. Who hit you? Tell me right now," _If I tell her she's bound to tell Ron or Harry and they _will_ make a big scene. I mean Ron doesn't exactly have a good grip on his anger does he?_

"I already told you it's nothing. Now please excuse me I have to go pack my things."

"Why? Are you going somewhere?"

"I don't know," Hermione admitted, "Professor McGonagall just said to go pack my belongings and meet her in her office after dinner. I really should go tell Harry and Ron-"

"Tell us what?" Harry asked as he and Ron joined the girls.

"That McGonagall wants Hermione to pack her things and then meet her in her office."

Ginny blurted out before Hermione could stop her.

"What? Are you expelled?" _I knew Ron would think that_.

"Ron use your head. What would she have done to get herself expelled? Hermione loves school remember?" It was true. Hermione did love school but she had tried to hurt Malfoy and that might be enough to get her thrown out._ Don't think that, _she argued with herself_, you didn't really hurt Malfoy. _

"Earth to Hermione!" Harry said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?"

"I said do you want us to wait for before we go to dinner?"

"Oh yes please do. Ginny would you help me pack?" The red head nodded and followed Hermione up the stairs. They both stayed silent until the reached Hermione's room.

"Hermione? Where you still chasing Malfoy when McGonagall talked to you?" she asked quietly as if afraid of the answer.

"No…" Ginny sighed a breath of relief, "Because I had already caught Malfoy. I was jumping on him and McGonagall caught me."

* * *

"You are both probably wondering why I asked you to pack your things." _No I already know I'm expelled. Who would have thought hitting someone was enough to be expelled._ "Well you're not expelled if that's what you are thinking. But you will be leaving Hogwarts for a short time at least. The amount of time you spend away from Hogwarts will depend on you're behavior. Miss Granger you must learn to control your anger no matter how much Mr. Malfoy provokes you. And you Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall turned to Draco, "must learn to watch both your language and actions. You both act without thinking and that has lead to many detentions and loss house points which seems to have no effect at all. So desperate times call for desperate measures. Please hand over your wands;" seeing the horrified looks on the teenagers' faces she quickly added, "nothing will happen to them. They will be locked away and kept safe until they are returned to you." They handed their wands over reluctantly. 

"But Professor McGonagall how are we supposed to perform magic without our wands?" Hermione inquired.

"You won't. I haven't explained why your wands have been taken. As soon as this meeting is over you will be transported to a muggle hotel where you will be spending the next month at least. You will share a suite that has everything you will need: a bathroom, two bedrooms, a living room, and a miniature kitchen. Across the street from this hotel is a muggle high school which you will both attend until I see fit. There will be absolutely no magic what so ever. "

"Let me get this straight. You are sending us to the muggle world where we will live as muggles until you decide our punishment is over?" Draco was outraged.

"That's correct Mr. Malfoy."

"But Professor McGonagall….what will we eat?"

"It will be up to you. I will give you 56 pounds each week to spend how you want but please keep in mind that you will need to buy food and drinks." Hermione realized how limited they would be. _56 pounds that's definitely enough for food but it's not nearly worth as much as 56 galleons._

"Professor what will we wear I have plenty of muggle clothes but I highly doubt that Malfoy does."

"Don't worry about that some of his clothing has been altered." _Altered?_ Draco did not like the sound of that. "Enough talking you need to get going. You will arrive in the alley behind the hotel. I want you to check in under the name McGonagall. Remember when you start school, on Monday, go to the headmaster's office first thing and get your new class schedules. Now take this portkey." Hermione and Draco grabbed the portkey and in an instant felt as though something was pulling them forward by the navel. Swirls of colors flashed before their eyes and then as suddenly as it had started it stopped.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Draco stopped her, "Let's just get settled in and then we can argue." For once she agreed. They made their way to the front and proceeded to check in. Once given their key Draco headed for the stairs "Are you coming?"

Hermione snorted, "I'm not dragging my trunk up 8 flights of stairs. You can if you want but I'm taking the elevator."

"Elevator? Oh you mean that big metal thing like at the Ministry of M-" Hermione clapped her hand over his mouth. _We're in the muggle world less than 10 minutes and already his about to expose us._

"Exactly," she hissed as she removed her hand from his mouth, "Now come on." The elevator ride took what seemed like an eternity.

It didn't help much when Draco decided that at every floor they passed he would ask "Are we there yet?"

"Yes!" Finally they reached the top floor. "Ok we're in room 815 which is," she looked down the hall and pointed to her left, "that way." While pulling their luggage down the hall the reality of it all hit them. A month in the muggle world with no magic. Hermione unlocked the door and stepped into the room. Everything was pitch black.

"I guess someone forgot to light the candles."

"No Malfoy, this is the muggle world we have to turn on the lights. They use electricity you know what that is don't you?" she asked as she flipped on the light switch. "Wow!" They were standing in a beautiful room which, guessing by the couches, was the living room. Everything was white with accents of gold. There was a television in the corner by a desk with a computer on it. On the wall across from them there was a sliding glass door that lead to a little steal balcony. But that wasn't what Draco was staring at.

"What's that?" He pointed to the light above them.

"I guess you haven't heard of electricity." She rolled her eyes, "That is a light bulb. It's similar to a candle but there is no flame and you don't need to light it. Now if you don't mind I'm going to check out the rest of this place." She started down a miniature hall that held three doors. _I guess two are bedrooms and one is a bathroom. Let's see what's behind door number 1. _She opened the first door and found herself in an enormous bathroom. Just like in the living room everything was white, but unlike the living room it was all tile or some type of stone. There was a tub big enough to fit four people in it and a stone sink that reminded Hermione of Hogwarts.

"Time to see your new bedroom," said a voice from behind her. "I just thought you should know that I already chose on of the rooms for myself." He led her out of the bathroom and to the next door. "I want the one at the end of the hall so this is yours." _Oh no_, she thought, _he choose the one at the end because this one is horrible. That would be just like hi-_but her thoughts were suddenly stopped when she saw the room. _The white and gold must be a theme or something. _And she was quite right; her room had a queen size bed with a white comforter and gold pillows. There was a desk in the corner and a gigantic mirror hung on one of the walls. She sat down on the bed and sighed, "I think I'm gonna like it here."

**

* * *

If my calculations are correct 56 pounds is equal to about 98 dollars. I'm not sure if things are as expensive in England as they are in California but if they are then 98 dollars is enough for food but little extra. I mean say you buy enough food for 2 teenagers to live off of for a week I can tell you from experience it could easily add up to I don't know let's say 50 dollars. Well that would leave them with 48 dollars to spend on whatever they pleased. With 48 dollars I could get probably one shirt and a pair of jeans (if I'm lucky).  
**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Gone?

**Well I've spent a couple days on this chapter but more or less I think I got it up pretty fast. School will be starting soon so once September rolls around things will probably get much slower. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Gone?"

"Yes Miss Weasley, gone. But not for long, I hope," she muttered the last part. Professor McGonagall had just spent the last twenty minutes talking to, near hysteric, friends of the "missing students". Actually only Hermione's friends were hysterical as it seemed that Crabbe and Goyle hadn't even known Draco was missing until they were dragged out of their beds to come down to this meeting. So here they sat in McGonagall's office at 4 am answering the big question: "where is Hermione/Draco?"

"So they are in the muggle world? Together? With no one to stop them from killing each other? Poor Hermione!" _Actually Malfoy's in more danger than she is. _

"Yes and no. Yes they are in the muggle world together and yes no one is there to keep them from killing each other. But I have my ways of preventing that." This happened to be true. McGonagall had cast a spell on each of them which would let her know when they were in serious trouble. If either's life was in danger she be notified and would Apparate to their side to assist them. Although she hoped that it would not come to that. "Enough chatting today is Saturday and I don't think that you want to waste your day in here with me do you?" Without waiting for a reply she continued. "Good. Now please return to your common rooms." She watched as two of the students hurried out, off to sleep some more no doubt, and three remained seated. "Is there a problem?"

"Can we Owl her?" Ron asked. "I mean will it look suspicious if there are owls flying to her window?"

"Yes it will. There is however one way to write to her." She pulled out a bottle of fuchsia ink. "Let me explain. When ever you write with this ink not only will it appear on the parchment you've written but it will also appear on a sheet of parchment that I have given her. It will work vice versa too. Be careful what you write however because you never know who could be reading the parchment." Ginny toke the ink, thanked McGonagall, and the three of them left.

"Do you think this will work? I mean what McGonagall's trying to do?" Ron was skeptical.

"I dunno," Harry shook his head. "I just hope she knows what she's doing. And as dramatic as this sounds…….I hope Malfoy survives." The other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

_COFFEE! I NEED COFFEE_. If you knew Draco Malfoy then you knew of his obsession with coffee. It was Dobby who had gotten him hooked, before he was set free of course. It had all happened the summer before he started Hogwarts, Dobby had been sent to wake him but the job was proving difficult. He tried everything; pushing Draco off the bed, pouring cold water on his head, even ripping his favorite (and very expensive) robes, all of which had angered Draco but had not woken him. As a last resort the tiny house elf tried one more thing, bringing in a big mug of coffee. _Thank the gods for house elves all I have to do is go down to the great hall and pour myself some coffee. _He opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar room. _Where am I? _Panic stuck him. He could only recall waking up in an unfamiliar room once before and that, to say the least, had not ended well._ I did not get drunk, I did not get drunk. SO WHERE THE HELL AM I? _Thoughts of the night before flooded back to him. Him and Granger pulling their trunks into the lobby, him showing Granger her new room, Granger shrieking "GET OUT!" before slamming the door in his face. _Oh yeah, _he laughed. The night before he had accidentally walked in on her changing, but by the way she freaked you would have thought he'd planned it.

_I NEED COFFEE, _the child within cried.

_Do I look like a house elf to you?_

_MAKE IT YOURSELF, YOU LAZY PRICK._

_Like I know how. _

_ASK GRANGER. _

_No way I'm I asking her for help. _

_BUT YOU NEED COFFEE. _Once Draco realized he was arguing with himself he also realized how true that last statement was. It was either ask _her _for help or die without his morning coffee. Having decided to drown himself, he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione rolled over and clutched the satin sheets to her body, willing herself to fall back asleep. The night before had been, what's the word...interesting or was the word horrible? First that stupid git Malfoy had "accidentally" walked in on her changing, yeah right. Then he spent half the night dialing the phone and listening to it ring, just to make sure it worked. Around 10 o'clock he decided he was hungry but they, of course, had nothing to eat so he complained for about an hour before finally falling asleep. Her thoughts were cut short by a shrill scream and the sound of something large hitting the floor. She hastily pulled a bathrobe around herself and set out down the hall.

"Stupid tile, stupid water. I just want some COFFEE." She followed the sounds to the bathroom and opened the door. Inside she found Draco Malfoy, on the floor, surrounded by water and bubbles, mumbling to himself.

"What happened?"

"I just slipped, the floor was wet and I slipped." Draco was embarrassed enough without Hermione barging in. "Get out."

His tone made her want to strangle him and yell "YOU CAN'T ORDER ME AROUND.", but remembering that she herself had said the very same thing the night before settled on "Let me know when you're done here." Slipping through the door she headed back to her room.

After a few minutes someone banged on her door and yelled, "I'm done." She grabbed her toiletries and headed for the bathroom. Looking down the hall she saw Draco heading to his room with nothing but a towel slipped around his waist. The sight sent shivers down spine. He had put on about 10 pounds of pure unadulterated muscle since the year before and she could not help but gawk. _Stupid Hermione, don't stare,_ she scolded herself,_ just go take a bath don't stare at him. _40 minutes later Hermione emerged from the bathroom fully dressed in a short, grey skirt and a light blue v-neck shirt with her hair pulled back into a braid. Draco was sitting on the couch staring at the television.

"I don't like this thing." He stated.

"How do you know you didn't even turn it on?"

"I would if I knew how to." Hermione walked over to turn it on. That's when she noticed what Draco was wearing: a bright red shirt with green….shorts? The worst part were the socks, which met the bottom of the shorts, they were yellow with little broomsticks on them. The sight was too much, she burst out laughing. "What is so funny?" Hermione knew she shouldn't laugh it wasn't his fault that he didn't know the first thing about muggle clothing. Instead of answering him she took his hand and led him back to his room. She opened his trunk and pulled out a pair of denim jeans and a dark green sweater.

"Here," she shoved the clothes into his hands, "I suggest you change before we leave."

"Leave?"

"We have to go shopping today. You know for food and school stuff." Hermione walked back out to the living room and turned on the computer. Looking around the room she noticed a door that she hadn't noticed before. Curiosity got the better of her and she carefully opened the door to reveal a small but quite adorable room. There was minuscule table with to wooden chairs in the middle. Cabinets and draws lined the back wall. And a small sink and refrigerator completed the kitchen.

"Granger?" Draco called hardly bothering to keep the worry out of his voice. She walked back to the living room to find Draco staring at the computer with wide eyes. "What is that?"

Hermione snorted, "It's a computer, come here." Draco followed her still regarding the computer with caution. He watched as she sat down and grabbed a weird, oval shaped, plastic object. "This," she gave the object a shake, "is a mouse." This time Draco snorted.

"Hate to burst your bubble Granger but that is not a mouse."

"Yes it is, but it's a different kind of mouse. This," she pointed to a flat thing with little boxes and letters all over it, "is a keyboard. It let's you type things. I bet you don't know what typing is, do you?"

"Nope."

"Well it's too complicated to explain at the moment but I'll fill you in later." She then proceeded to start clicking things around. Starting to feel agitated by the fact that Granger did in fact know everything, he slumped down onto the couch and waited for her to finish. "Ok let's go."

* * *

**A big thanks to all who reviewed! It helps keep me motivated so keep it up! Hopefully they should start school in a chapter or two depending on how much I write.**** Now I would like to clear something up, thanks to **Nanie-san **for bringing this to my attention. So a good question would be why Harry (and for that matter Ron) isn't as angry as Hermione is. Here's how I see it: Harry doesn't blame Draco for Dumbledore's death because, although he helped the Death Eaters get into Hogwarts, he didn't actually kill Dumbledore, Snape did (although I highly doubt it will end this way in the REAL books, but hey this is fan fiction). If you don't buy that then well the answer is: because it fits the story better this way.**


	4. Shopping

**I know its been quite a while since i last updated but its not because i haven't wanted to its because my internet was down. So please forgive me. I have 2 chapters ready...enjoy.**

* * *

Shopping with Draco Malfoy was like shopping with a two year old. A very spoiled two year old. His favorite phrases included, "Buy that," "That's interesting-what's it do?", and "Expensive! I've bought quills that cost more than that." It had been a rough day for Hermione and she was glad it was nearly over. 

"Can't you help me with these bags?"

"You expect me to carry all of that?" He pointed to the pile bags.

"How about you carry everything that you bought and I'll carry everything I bought." Hermione picked up four of the bags. It would have been three but when they had stopped to get pens, pencils, and paper (all of which fascinated Draco) she had noticed a book store and couldn't resist buying a couple books with some of the left over money. Two of the bags contained food that she had chosen, where as Draco had about six or seven bags of food. It seemed silly to have separate bags of food but Hermione liked to eat healthier, celery, carrots, and _normal _food filled her bags; an assortment of junk food, coffee (although he had yet to figure out how to make it), and cereal filled his. The last bag held everything she hoped she would need for the new school.

"Ok I'm gonna need some help." Draco looked at his pile of things. He was amazed at how much he had been able to buy with such a little amount of money. Most of the items were muggle and he hadn't the slightest idea of how to use them but they had looked interesting enough. "Why don't wizards use pens and paper?" He had asked Hermione back when he was choosing some pens, she stood deep in thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure; perhaps it has something to do with tradition." Traditions suck. Some traditions should be changed. Like the tradition for pureblood children to marry other pureblood children. That's how Draco got stuck with Pansy. His mother called her perfect: pretty, somewhat intelligent (ha that's what you think), and most importantly she was a pureblood witch. But she was everything Draco hated, pushy, noisy, and loud. Hermione clapped her hands in front of his face.

"Hello? Did you hear a word of what I just said?" he shook his head. "I said that I would help you carry your things if you promise not to buy so much next time. Deal?"

"Deal." Arms ladled with bags, they made their way back to the hotel.

"So what are we going write?"

"We already told you we don't know, Gin." Ron sighed exasperatedly. Ron, Ginny, and Harry were gathered around a small table in the back of the library debating about what to write to Hermione.

"Why don't we tell her we miss her and to lay off of Malfoy?" Harry suggested. Ron nodded in agreement but Ginny looked doubtful. "What?"

"Well it's just, put yourself in her place. Do you really want your friends writing 'we miss you and oh yeah don't kill Malfoy, you know your enemy that you are being forced to live with.' That doesn't sound like a note I'd like to receive."

"I guess your right." They sat for a moment in silence. "Why don't we just tell her we miss her and want her to come back soon?"

"That's a great idea. Why didn't we think of that sooner?" Ron wondered aloud.

"It was too easy, and we like to do things the hard way." Ginny pulled out the ink, her favorite quill, and a piece of parchment. A few minutes later their letter was complete. "How do we know it worked?"

"We wait for her reply."

"Hey, is this yours?" Draco asked picking up a small box that sat on the living room coffee table.

"I don't think so." She unlatched the box and pulled the lid up. Inside there was a bottle of fuchsia ink and some parchment. There were also two small notes. The first one was from Professor McGonagall explaining the ink and its power. The second one was a letter from her friends.

"Dear Hermione,

How are you? We wanted to let you know that we miss you and want you to come back soon. So be on your best behavior. Also Ron and Harry want you to know that even though you're gone they are still studying (Although I had to make them last night). We know this will be hard for you but please promise us one thing: don't kill Malfoy. Write back soon.

Love from all of us,

Ginny, Harry, and Ron."

"Awwwwwwww, how sweet." But the tone he used would suggest he thought otherwise. It hurt Draco to see how much her friends cared. He didn't have any real friends, sure there was Crabbe and Goyle but they were too stupid to form coherent sentences. People feared him, they respected him, but they didn't like him. Nobody had ever taken the time to get to know him. They all thought of him as Draco Malfoy the rich, stuck up, pureblood, Death Eater. Although that all happened to be true, expect the Death Eater part, it still upset him.

"Sod off, you're just upset that you don't any friends who would do something this sweet. Oh wait," she said in mock forgetfulness, "I forgot you don't have any friends." Hermione could tell she had stuck a nerve. It surprised her because usually it took a lot more to shake him up. She waited for him to lash out at her or try to hit her again but he didn't. He just stood their staring at her, his steel eyes piercing into her. In his eyes she saw hurt and instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did." He replied dryly. Taking one last look at Hermione he walked to his room. She heard the door slam in the distance. _Great, now I have to live with an upset Malfoy. Which I believe is worse than an angry Malfoy. With an angry Malfoy at least you know what to expect._ She sighed and begun writing a reply to her friend's letter. The night wore on slowly every minute longer than the last. Hermione had finished writing an hour ago. Her stomach growled but she ignored it, food was the last thing on her mind. She sat there silently staring at closed door at the end of the hall. He wouldn't leave her thoughts. When she closed her eyes all she saw were his eyes and the pained look in them.

Gathering up her courage she started down the hall. _Why am I going there? What will I say? Why do I feel so bad? _She knocked on his door and hoped he would answer.

"Who is it?"

_Who do you think it is you imbecile_. "It's me." The door cracked open a smidge and a pale face peeked out.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say that I-I feel awful. I didn't mean to upset you like that. It's an old habit to snap like that." She mumbled her brain working furiously to figure out what she was trying to say. _Why do I get the feeling that he's not going to make this easy for me?_ "Look, I'm sorry. I know I already said it I just wanted to say it again." Again he just stood and stared at her. "Whatever." She turned and started to leave.


	5. School Day 1

"Wait." Draco grabbed her arm.

"What?" He thought for a moment. What was he going to say? Why did he stop her from leaving?

Shaking his head he answered, "Forget it." Draco and Hermione spent most of Sunday figuring out what their cover story should be.

"Do you honestly want people thinking that we are related?" Hermione asked him.

"No, but that's the best way. We can say our parents died, or something, and then we came to live here. It's perfect."

"Okay. But what will we say when they ask where we went to school." It wasn't like they could just tell people about Hogwarts.

"We didn't, we had tutors come to the house."

Hermione smiled, _He's pretty good at this. _"I think this will work, except for the obvious lack of similarities between us."

"What are you on about?"

"Well we look nothing alike. You have this pasty complexion and light, sleek hair. I have a darker complexion and big, bushy, dark hair. Oh yeah, not to mention that we are the same age. How will we explain that?" _Take that mister smarty pants!_

"First of all, PASTY, who are you calling pasty? And second of all the other problem is easy, we have different mothers." He said matter-of-factly. Hermione stared blankly at him, failing to realize how that statement helped them.

"Care to explain?"

"See your mom didn't want you so she left you on our doorstep. Then my loving parents" Hermione snorted, "adopted you."

She didn't like the idea of the whole "left my baby on a doorstep" thing. "How about we're cousins or something."

"Then how will we explain why we are living together, Granger? They'll think its some kind of distorted love affair."

Hermione sighed, "You're right." Another thought struck her, "You can't call me Granger anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because it would look weird if you called your sister Granger, you have to call me Hermione." This also meant that she would have to call him Draco. _Ugh. _She cringed visibly at the thought. "I'm going to bed."

"You do know that's its only 6 o'clock right?" Hermione ignored him and headed straight for her room.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Hermione rolled over and slapped the alarm clock off. _The first day of muggle school. _The thought scared her but also excited her. _I haven't been to a muggle school in about 7 years. _After a quick shower and about a gallon of anti-frizz serum Hermione changed into a pair of denim hip huggers and a black tank top. Grabbing a jacket she made her way to the kitchen. She looked down at her watch, 7:30, thirty minutes until she and Draco had to meet with the headmaster. _I wonder where Mal-Draco is. _Just then a very sleepy and _very _under dressed Draco walked through the door.

"What's for breakfast?"

"You do realize that you have less then thirty minutes to get dressed and ready to go."

Draco gasped. "We start today?" Hermione nodded. "Oh no." She couldn't suppress a giggle as she watched him race around the suite trying desperately to look good but be quick. He succeeded in under fifteen minutes. Quietly they made their way down to the lobby, each lost in their own thoughts. Draco worried about what would happen if he slipped up and accidentally mentioned anything magical and Hermione worried that she would fail her classes because she obviously didn't know what they would be studying.

"Do you think it will matter if we fail or not?" Hermione finally broke the silence.

"It better not, I'm still trying to figure out how to use the tellovision."

"Television." She corrected.

"You know what I mean. Anyways, if I can't even use that how am I supposed to pass a muggle class?"

"Good point." The rest of the walk was silent. A big stone building came into view. Large archways and green plants covered the place. Hundreds of teenagers racing around, talking with their friends. More like Hogwarts than either had expected. Hermione noticed that almost every girl within a five mile radius had her eyes on Draco; he seemed to have noticed also.

"I think this is a wonderful place." He murmured as a dark skinned girl winked at him. Hermione snorted and pulled her sweater closer, more out of nervousness then anything else.

"We need to meet with the Headmaster. Where do you think his office is?" She turned as if looking for something.

"Well I'm betting there isn't a sign pointing it out," he said, guessing correctly what she was looking for, "so let's ask someone." Hermione didn't really like the idea of asking someone but what choice did she have.

Sighing she said, "Okay." Draco smiled and made his way toward a tall, golden haired girl. "Excuse me?" The girl turned around at the sound of his voice, her blue eyes raking his body.

"Yes?" she asked her voice warm and soft. Hermione suddenly realized how inadequate she felt compared to this girl. Herhair was shiny and straight, expect at the bottom where it formed small curls. She wore jeans that were tight in all the right places and an off the shoulders red top. The bracelet on her right hand matched the diamond earrings and necklace she had on. _She must be rich._

"We were wondering if you could show us to the headmaster's office."

The girl smiled, _oh great perfect teeth too!_ "Sure, follow me." Draco obeyed, immediately racing to the girl's side. Hermione stayed a few feet back, taking in her surroundings. "My name's Heather, by the way."

_I hate the name Heather. _"I'm Draco and that" he jabbed a thumb at Hermione, "is my sister Hermione." Heather gave a small wave that Hermione didn't return.

"Either she looks older than she is or you do because you guys look about the same age and that isn't possible." Draco explained to her about their mothers. "Oh, interesting. So why are you guys here?"

"Our parents died." Hermione spoke up for the first time.

Heathers eyes widened in shock, "I'm so sorry." Draco shrugged and Hermione rolled her eyes. _Like I'm going to believe that. _There was an awkward silence until they reached their destination. "Well here you are. If you need anything just let me know okay?"

Draco nodded, "Thanks." Hermione watched in disgust as Draco watched Heather walk away. "I like her."

"I couldn't tell," she replied sarcastically. Their meeting with the headmaster went by fairly quickly and before they knew it they were being sent to room 18 for their first lesson.


	6. Lunch

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I would also like to thank my friend Heather on whom the character "Heather" is based. Ok so I've had this next chapter in my head for quite a while and I really like, I hope you do.** **THE SHOW MUST GO ON...**

* * *

Lunch couldn't have come quicker for Draco. He felt like a fish out of water at this school. His first class had been some kind of math, sure he could multiply, divide, add, and subtract but not much more than that. As some sort of placement test the professor had handed both Draco and Hermione a book and asked them to solve the first 20 problems. Hermione did fine understanding most of it, but Draco couldn't even read the problems let a lone solve them. Another class he had trouble in had been some muggle potions class. What had Hermione called it? Oh yeah, _chemistry. _Turns out it's just like potions, you have to been exact in what you do no adding random things to see what happens. Trust Draco he learned the hard way. But the worst class by far had been the one where a very muscular, 5 foot tall woman with drawn on eyebrows had made him run laps. Smacking him with a stick whenever she felt he was slacking. 

"Hey Draco over here!" Heather's blue eyes lit up with excitement as she called him over. Draco made his way over to her, leaving Hermione standing alone feeling extremely stupid.

"Oooooh pity, he was cute too." Hermione turned around to find a group of people sitting behind her. The group was made up of 3 girls and 2 boys. Two of the girls had the same short black bob and big brown eyes. Hermione could tell just by looking at them they were twins. A girl with strawberry blonde hair staring out into space was sitting next to them. There was something oddly familiar about her striking blue eyes. Hermione did a double take as she looked at one of the boys. _He looks just like Harry! Well minus the scar and glasses. _She instantly liked the stranger. The other guy had bleached blonde hair that stood up in impossibly tall spikes.

"I totally agree," one of the sisters turned to the other "he was a perfect 10." Turning back to Hermione she added "We were rooting for you."

Hermione was confused, "Rooting for me?"

They ignored her and continued as if she couldn't here them. It was the boy with the spikes who spoke next. "She didn't stand a chance against Heather."

"What are you saying she isn't pretty enough? I mean ok her hair could use some work as could her wardrobe. And it wouldn't hurt her to wear some more make up. Also-"

"Lilac cut it out." The Harry look alike said, smiling at Hermione. She returned the smile grateful that someone had stopped the verbal abuse.

"What?" Lilac asked defensively. "All in the world I said was-"

"We get the point, she's not as pretty as Heather." Her sister now addressed Hermione, "But don't feel too bad Heather gets any guy she wants. It's that perfect blonde hair and that I-really-do-care attitude."

"Yeah but she didn't have to just take him away like that." Lilac said pointing with a disgusted look on her face to where Draco and Heather were now sitting.

Hermione sighed, "She can have him I really don't care."

They all looked shocked at her; even the strawberry blonde who Hermione had thought wasn't paying any attention. Lilac was the first to recover her voice, "You mean you're not mad?"

"No, why would I be."

"Because she just stole your boyfriend."

Hermione snorted. "Boyfriend?" She laughed they all looked even more confused than before. "Draco is _not _my boyfriend. He's my brother." Comprehension dawned on all their faces.

"In that case," Harry's twin stood up and reached out a hand to Hermione "I'm Christopher but you can call me Chris." She shook his hand.

"I'm Hermione."

"Wow your parents are really into funny names aren't they?" Lilac's sister said. "Imagine naming your children Draco and Hermione. Either they're freaks, no offense, or the have a very sad sense of humor."

"You'll have to excuse Violet; she can be a little rude sometimes as can Lilac." The blonde boy handed her a hand just as Chris had done, "The name's Oliver. And that," she nodded to the girl who hadn't spoken once since Hermione had arrived. "is Rembrandt."

"Oliver, how many times do I have to tell you that if you call me that I'm gonna rip out one of those spikes?"

"Until you actually do."

"If you don't mind me asking, if we're not supposed to call you Rembrandt," the girl narrowed her eyes at Hermione, "than what are we supposed to call you?"

"Remy."

"In that case, it's a pleasure to meet you Remy." Hermione said as politely as she could.

"Pleasure's all mine," she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Don't mind Remy, she's bittersweet." Oliver smiled and continued, "An acquired taste. And she's not always this bad she's just in a really bad mood." Violet and Lilac giggled as if they knew something the others didn't.

"Why?"

"She only 98 on English quiz." Chris struggled to suppress a laugh. The others had given up and were completely in fits of laughter.

Hermione gave Remy a sympathetic look, "Let me guess. You studied all night, looked over every possible note you could think of, and then there was a question that you just hadn't expected to be on the quiz. Am I right?"

Remy nodded slowly. "How'd you know?"

"Call it experience."

Lilac groaned, "Please tell me you are not a study freak. I mean one is enough I don't think I could take two."

"Do you know how much she," Violet jabbed a finger at Remy "makes us study. It's ridiculous!"

"It's ridiculous that I want you guys to do well in school?" Remy asked outraged. "If it's so ridiculous then I'll just stop helping you guys all together." That shut them up.

Oliver looked her over, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Hermione felt a little out of place. She hated it when people argued especially when she didn't know them very well.

"Um, so what's your next class?" When in doubt talk about school, that was Hermione's motto.

"Well me, Violet, and Oliver have English." Lilac pointed to the aforementioned people.

"And Remy and I have social studies."

Hermione smiled "I think I have social studies as well. Let me look." She started searching her pockets: nothing. _Oh no where is the schedule? _Her smile faded.

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh yeah, I have to go talk to Ma-Draco."

Remy could see Hermione's discomfort. "We'll go with you."

"Thanks." They all made their way over to where Heather was feeding Draco a grape. _Ugh. _"Um, Draco?"

Heather looked over her shoulder and instantly her cheery disposition was gone. "Ignore them and they'll go away." She whispered to Draco. He nodded.

"Draco do you have the schedule?" Hermione asked timidly. He stared down at the table and ignored her, that is until Remy came up and smacked him across the back of the head. Hard. So hard in fact he smashed into the table.

"SHIT!" he cried out and grabbed his nose which unfortunately didn't look broken.

"Go away, _Rembrandt_." Heather obviously knew Remy didn't like being called Rembrandt. Remy leapt forward and it took both Oliver and Chris to restrain her. She called Heather many names before the guys had successfully pulled her away. Violet and Lilac stepped up on either side of Hermione.

"Sod off Heather."

"Well if it isn't the school prostitutes. Tell me girl what's the price up to these days?" She asked with forged innocence. Before either girl could react Draco handed Hermione the item she had come for.

"Thanks." She said and with that the three girls left to find the others.

* * *

**Well we are finally seeing "the other side" of Heather. REVIEW! And hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. So much more

**Thank you to all who reviewed!  
I know your probably getting impatient waiting for the romance to start well trust me its well under way but they can't hate each other one moment and then love each other the next. I have a few things I forgot to post last time...1st The name Rembrandt (and Remy) is from the book "Driver's Ed" by Caroline B. Cooney, 2nd Did anyone catch the fact that Violet and Lilac are both shades of purple and flowers, 3rd There will be some romance between our stars and other characters (like you couldn't guess that) but this is a D/Hr fic, I swear!**

**Note to ** HgBookworm: **No my friend isn't that bad but this is based on some of her more interesting moments.**

* * *

Draco was a little scare of Heather now. I mean this girl had major mood swings, one moment she's way to cheery for his taste then she's the female version of himself. 

"Sorry about that," she turned toward Draco and sighed, "Can I tell you a secret?"

_I wouldn't be so free and easy with **my** secrets; _obviously she didn't know Draco very well because if she did she would have known he couldn't keep a secret. He should have told her this but being the evil bastard that he was he replied, "Sure."

"You have to swear not to tell anyone. Only four or five people know what I'm about to tell you."

"Whatever."

She hesitated for a moment, "Never mind. I can't tell you its too horrendous."

"Ok." Draco really wanted to know but he wasn't about to show her that he was curious. He had mastered his emotions, no one, not even his parents could tell what he was thinking a hundred percent of the time.

"Your not curios?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Nope."

"Really? Not even a little bit." Heather was obviously desperate to tell some one her deep dark secret. If Draco worked her right she would tell him without thinking. He loved women he could manipulate. It was very hot.

"Not even a little bit." He replied coolly. She bit her lip. It was about this time that most women spilled. Heather happened to be no exception.

"Ok, I'll tell you."

* * *

Hermione could practically hear Violet and Lilac's anger. They stomped down the hall searching for the others. Finally they found them sitting in corner. Remy was staring straight ahead, as she had been before, hardly blinking from what Hermione could see. _Why does her name bother her so much? _Oliver had her hand in his and she was leaning against his chest. _Interesting. _Chris was sitting on Oliver's other side with his head in his hands. Violet and Lilac sat down pulling Hermione with them. 

"Well that was….dramatic." Chris was the first to break the silence. Everyone nodded in agreement. "So Hermione did he give you the schedule?" She handed it to him. "Well you do have class with us." Hermione could see he was happy about that which in return made her happy.

Remy snorted and whispered something to Oliver that made him laugh. Hermione felt a little uneasy she guessed they were laughing at her and her suspicions were confirmed when Oliver's eyes darted to her. The rest of lunch passed uneventfully. Hermione and Chris passed more shy smiles and Remy and Oliver continued to laugh. Violet and Lilac decided that Hermione was in desperate need of a make over and told her to meet them back here after school and they'd go shopping. She tried arguing that she didn't have much money but Lilac told her not to worry their father was a _very _wealthy. Remy decided to accompany them, afraid of what might happen if the twins where left to their own devices.

When the bell rang Hermione followed Remy and Chris to their class. Hermione sat in the very back, not her usual spot but evidentially it was Chris and Remy's. She found it extremely difficult to concentrate, Chris was sitting on her right side and every once and awhile she would catch him staring at her. Remy slide a piece of folded paper to Hermione, who opened it curiously. Scribbled in neat hand writing were the words:

_**This class is boring, no?** _So it was a note! Hermione rarely passed notes in class, it distracted her from taking notes but seeing as how she couldn't concentrate anyway she decided to reply.

_Yeah it's._

**_Not that you're bored._**

_What's that supposed to mean._

**_Don't think I don't notice those looks Chris keeps giving you and vice versa. You must really like him._**

_Am I really that obvious?_

**_Well to me yes, but Chris is still oblivious. You know how guys are._**

_Ooooooooh yeah, most of my friends back home are boys._

**_If they are anything like Oliver and Chris then I pity you._**

_Why?_

**_Well Oliver has a crush on me and I like him and all but he's too much like a brother to me. _**Hermione smiled, it reminded her of herself and Ron. **_He just doesn't get it._**

_What's wrong with Chris?_

_**He is really flakey. It's cute sometimes but other times it's horrible. He's always leaving his homework at home and forgetting to pick me up on his way to school.** _

"Miss Ritter and Miss…Granger" Professor McGonagall thought Granger would be more appropriate than McGonagall or Malfoy, "would you like to share your notes with the class?" Mr. Elmore stood in front of the class towering over the children who sat in front. He was a lean man with thick classes, who claimed to be thirty but looked much, much older.

"Not particularly, Mr. Elmore."

"Miss Ritter you have been told before that what ever social events must be planned or any other form of 'girl talk' will be done before and after class but not during."

"Yes sir." She saluted him causing the class to laugh.

"That will cost you a detention, Rembrandt Ritter."

"What else is knew?" she muttered under her breath. Apparently Remy got good grades but wasn't a teachers pet. Hermione envied her; she always did what she was asked without question. For once she would like to tell a teacher what she was really thinking.

* * *

Draco watched the scene from his seat in the middle of the room. This class was easily the most boring. There weren't even any pretty girls to fantasize about, except Miss Ritter but he had met her and had a rough idea of what she was like that kinda ruined the fantasy. He watched Mr. Elmore reprimand Hermione with smug satisfaction. _Finally the mudblood gets what she's had coming for years. _

"As for you Miss Granger," Hermione looked down at her feet, "this is a warning do not make a habit of passing notes in my class." _Damn it, just a warning? Where is the fun in that? _

"Yes, Mr. Elmore." Her cinnamon eyes locked Draco's steel ones. Suddenly all thoughts of punishment were forced from his mind and replaced by fantasizes of himself and the girl he stared at. _Stop it, Draco. _He shook his head as if he was trying to shake the thoughts from his mind. He couldn't think about a mudblood like that, it was just plain wrong. Although he shook the thoughts from his mind he couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't just a snobby know-it-all with bushy hair and crooked teeth, no she was that and **so** much more.


	8. What's happening to me?

**Thanks to all who reviewed! There is a little more romance in the Chapter but more will come. I'm sure you're all curious about Heather's secret but it will NOT be revealed in this chapter (for all you who thought she'd tell Draco, tsk tsk you underestimated her).**

**On with the story! **

* * *

Hermione arrived "home", or so it was for now, carrying multiple bags. Shopping with the girls had been fun. Remy kept Lilac and Violet in check making sure that they didn't buy clothing that would make Hermione uncomfortable. Hermione should have kept them in check herself but she had a problem saying no. The things in the bags were either too short, too tight, or too revealing (or sometime all three) but she was ready to try something new. Her hair was different to, not extremely different but different. Lilac had wanted her to go blonde and curly, but Violet wanted her to be dark brown and straight. They had agreed to go somewhere in between so Hermione's hair was blonde and straight. Just kidding, it was dark and curly. 

Upon entering the room she saw Draco working intently on his homework. _I really should start mine. _And within a few minutes she had.

Draco noticed Hermione looking uneasily at him. She opened her mouth as if to speak then shut it closed.

"You know Granger, now is really not the time for goldfish impressions." He said lazily without looking up.

She clenched and unclenched her hands, "I was just wondering if I could use your Social Studies notes."

Draco looked up and smirked. "I never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Granger, self appointed know-it-all and Queen of the books, slacked off in class."

"I wasn't slacking off, I just got distracted."

"By who, that Potter wanna be?"

"You know what, never mind I don't need your stupid notes." She started working again.

"Fine, you've convinced me. You can use them when I'm finished."

"And how long will that be?"

He flashed her a smile, "Could be hours." She groaned. He wasn't going to make this easy for her.

"I'm supposed to wait four or five hours for you to finish, even though we both know it should only take you twenty minutes?"

"Four or five hours? Darling, you underestimate me. Six at least." She buried her face in her hands. "So you have two choices," she looked up, "wait the hours out or come and share the notes with me. Your choice." He went back to his work. A few minutes later he was pleasantly surprised when he felt someone sit down at his left.

"I can't see the notes."

"Well then I guess you'll have to move closer." Hermione reluctantly moved closer to him. Being this close to him made her nervous for some unexplainable reason. She leaned forward causing a curl to fall into Draco's view. Without thinking he tucked the curl behind her ear. Her heart sped up and she was sure he could hear it pounding in her chest. His fingers lingered on her cheek a bit longer then they should have. The skin seemed to burn under his touch. _What is happening to me? _

The next few days passed unnoticeably. Hermione spent her time with Remy, Lilac, Violet, Oliver, and especially Chris. Lilac and Violet were the muggle version of Lavender and Parvati or so it seemed. Remy was more like Hermione than the other two. Oliver looked weirder then he really was and Chris was just as great as Harry, well almost. Draco spent his time Heather, who turned out not to be as hot and cold as he had first thought.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Heather asked.

"I dunno. Staying home I guess. Why?" Draco eyed her suspiciously. Heather had a way of tricking him unlike any girl he knew, correction unlike any girl he knew **except** Pansy who seemed to have to power as well.

Heather's smiled brightened. "Tonight we are going to a party."

A muggle party. Draco would have to check one of these out. Although his father found muggles disgusting and thought them a waste of time and space, Draco had always been fascinated by them. Not in a freaky Arthur Weasley sort of way, just in a normal healthy fascination sort of way. "I'll go."

"Good, I'll pick you up at 8." And with that she left.

"Guess where we're going tonight." Chris pointed to the group.

"Where?"

"To Rider Smith's party. His parents are out of town." He explained.

"Oh my gosh." Lilac turned to Hermione. "You can where that skirt we bought." Hermione stared blankly, they had gotten many skirts. "You know the really cute black one." Oh that one. Tight, black, shiny, and barely covered her butt. Hermione wasn't quite sure how that one had ended up in the bags. "With the pink top." Tight, pink, shiny, and bare midriff. Again, not quite sure how it ended up in the bags.

"I dunno." She said uneasily. What would her parents say if they saw her dressed like that? Not much chance of them seeing but still….

"No it'll be perfect." Violet interjected. "Where you hair down, add a pair of pink heals and you'll be good to go."

There was no arguing with the twins. "Ok fine. I'll go and I'll where the outfit."

"Good. I'll pick you up at 8." Chris smiled.

Hermione stood in front of the mirror looking doubtfully at herself. She couldn't pull off an outfit like this. She fought the urge to grab a jumper from her bag. Her new friends defiantly wouldn't like that, at least Lilac and Violet wouldn't. She looked at the clock. Ten till 8. Leaving behind the much wanted jumper she started down to the lobby to meet Chris.

Draco noticed something pink out of the corner of his eye and abruptly turned to see what ever it was. "Bloody hell. Granger? Y-you l-look-"

"Spit it out Malfoy. What I look worse than normal, more ugly than before? What is it this time?"

"You look like a tart." He decided that was better than what he was really going to say. It gave him immense satisfaction to see her face grow red, her lips go thin, and her nose scrunch up in that adorable way. "So why are you so dressed up? Oh tarty one."

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm going to a party, and by the way you are dressed I would say you were to. But I must be wrong; people like _you_ don't go to parties. Then again people like you don't wear things like what you've got on." She felt sight raped as he scanned her body. Maybe what she was wearing was too much, but she would never tell him he was right.

"As a matter of fact. I am going to a party." And with that she sashayed out of the room.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the party! Woo-hoo! More romance ahead! I'm sure you're as excited as I am.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. A long night

**I'm so sorry its been a while since I last updated. I haven't left the story I swear I've just been really busy. Thanks for all the reviews. On with the story...**

* * *

Hermione had been to parties before. Of course she had what kind of 17 year old hadn't? But this party was different there were no parents, no teachers, and no control. People were tossing things, things that looked expensive mind you, around the room and nobody cared. Girls were sitting on furniture that was definitely not meant to be sat on, like desks and, in Lilac's case, bookcases (how she got up there, not even Hermione could figure out). The music was loud and the lights were dim. The room had the distinct impression of trying to squeeze too many people in to too little a space.

"Hey, Hermione?"

Hermione moved her attention from the chaos to Lilac. "Yeah?"

"Could you get me something to drink? It was kinda hard getting up here and I don't wanna get down and then try to get back up with a drink. I would ask Violet but she and the others seem to have disappeared." That was true, when the group had walked into the party Remy and Violet had been beckoned by some boys. Chris and Oliver had been right behind them and suddenly they weren't.

"Sure. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere," Lilac laughed and promised not to. Hermione made her way over to a table with some drinks on it. She looked at them and tried to choose one for Lilac.

"You should try the punch." Hermione turned around quickly to find a strange boy holding a glass out to her. The boy was smiling wildly, slightly scaring Hermione. "Go on its not poisoned." Laughing he shoved the class in her face. Reluctantly she took a sip, it wasn't half bad, and she told him so. The boy laughed once more and left. _Strange_, she thought. She kept drinking the punch not knowing what was in it. The drink was some how addicting after one class, she had to have another and another. Before awhile she was starting to feel lightheaded. Suddenly the party seemed _much_ better.

* * *

Draco was having a great time with Heather. She was showing him exactly how a muggle party was supposed to be. Warning him about how you never drink anything that isn't sealed. Someone might have slipped something into it. She was also a very good dancer and looked quite attractive in her tight dark jeans and corset top. But his attention wasn't on her and hers wasn't on him. A large crowd had formed around someone or something Draco could not see which. 

"Follow me." Heather whispered. He watched her work her way through the crowd, peopling moving out of her way as if she were the queen. Draco's eyes widened in amazement. _This is just too much._ Before him was a sight he never thought he would see: Hermione Granger….on top of a table doing a very suggestive dance. Guys hooted and hollered. She smiled and kept going. Someone called out "Take it off honey!" Hermione started to remove her shirt but Draco ran up and grabbed her arms while pulling her off the table. This action was met to many boos and hisses.

"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed

Her face lit up, "Draco! Hey, I didn't know you were here. Isn't this a great party, I think it's a great party." She swayed slightly. Her breath smelled bitter and of alcohol.

"Bloody hell! You're drunk."

"No I'm not! I'm just in a really good mood." The words slurred making it difficult for Draco to understand her.

"Come on, we're leaving." He started to drag her out.

"No! I wanna stay."

"No, we need to get you home."

"No! No! No!" She slammed her foot down and pouted like a four year old.

"Hermione please let's just go."

"No." She screamed again.

"Have it your way." And with that Draco picked her up and draped her over his shoulder. She protested and banged her fists on his back. Her legs flailed but he held on tight. He didn't know why he did it; all he knew was that he had to get her home before she did something she would regret. Slowly her protests became farther apart and her fists banged half-heartedly. By the time they reached the hotel she was so quite and still that Draco figured she was asleep. He laid her on the couch and jumped. Her eyes were wide open and she was staring at him.

"Merlin, Granger you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," She looked queasy and was holding her stomach.

"Is something wrong?" She nodded before running to the bathroom. Draco followed disgusted. Hermione crouched over the toilet and poured her stomach out. "Here let me help you." He sat down next to her and held her hair up._ This is going to be a long night.

* * *

_

**Ok kinda a short chapter but if I didn't stop there the chapter would have been like 2 chapters in one also it would have taken quite a bit more time to update. Not much romance but there will be next chapter I SWEAR. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

_  
_


	10. Its weird

**Ok don't kill me for taking so long, i didn't mean to just with GoF coming out and me having writers it kinda took forever to write this. **

* * *

Draco noticed Hermione had fallen asleep and decided to carry her back to her room. He laid her down and tried to leave. Tried to being the operative words. Hermione's arms were locked around his neck and try as he might he could not get them off. Finally giving up he got into her bed and sat with his back against the headboard and Hermione's body pressed against his. He started to drift off with thoughts of her. 

Draco awoke upon hearing his name, "Draco….Draco, wake up." His eyes open to see Hermione staring at him. "Sleep well?" she asked innocently as she stroked his ear. _What is she doing?_ Not that he really cared, he rather enjoyed it. He started to have an erotic day dream about her and those soft fingers. "I know what you're thinking." She crawled on top of him. _Hmmm, very un-granger like. I must be dreaming._

"Oh do you?"

"Yes I do and I know what you want?"

"And what is that?"

She gave him a seductive look, "Me." Draco couldn't resist any longer, he hungrily pressed his lips against hers (it's only a dream, right?). She didn't shrink back in fear as he thought she would have instead she deepened the kiss. His hands roamed her body as their tongues battled. Her hands slipped under his shirt and caressed his muscular body.

* * *

Hermione would never admit it but she had grown very fond of Draco within the past week. Yes he was still a snobby, egotistical, spoiled brat. Before she had found it repulsive but now it was just, well, cute. The way he expected everything to be done for it and how he thinks he's God's gift to women all over the globe, it's well adorable. When she woke up she decided to have a little fun with Draco. "Draco….Draco, wake up." 

He stirred, finally opening his eyes. "Sleep well?" she asked innocently as she stroked his ear. She had half expected him to jump 3 feet in the air at her touch, but he seemed cool and collected. Deciding to take it a step further. _This'll scare the crap out of him._ "I know what you're thinking." She crawled on top of him.

"Oh do you?" Maybe he's just playing along.

"Yes I do and I know what you want?"

"And what is that?"

Hermione put on her sexy look, the one she usually reserved for Ron (to get something she wanted, of course), "Me." _Here come the fireworks. _She could just picture him screaming 'you, I would never want a mudblood.' But no fireworks came, nothing did. Well actually one thing did come: his lips. _Pull away Hermione, pull away!_ Her brain screamed. She found herself unable to comply with her mind's wishes. _It's just a game; he's doing this to freak me out. Well let's see if I can beat him at his own game. _Hermione deepened the kiss. His hands were on her waist, working their way up. _Even the score. _Her hands slipped under his shirt and caressed his muscular body. Instead of freaking him out, it backfired and freaked her out. This was just too weird. She broke the kiss and crawled off him, "Ok you win."

He looked at her quizzically, "Win what?"

She returned his look "Wasn't this some kind of game, to see who could freak who out better?"

_Shit, _Draco thought, _I wasn't dreaming. Just play it cool. _"Uh, yeah."

"Well you win fair and square, that was just way too weird for me."

"Why?" Was the thought of kissing him really that far-fetched?

"Because you're you and I'm me."

"Real specific Granger." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, it was weird because you are a pasty,-"

"Again with the pasty!"

"- pureblood-obsessed, snobby, egotistical, spoiled brat."

"Ouch Granger. That hurt." He grabbed his heart in mock and laughed.

"You asked." She pointed out.

"You're right I did. I guess I shouldn't ask questions if I don't really wanna know the answer."

"Exactly." It was so easy to talk to him, almost as if he was Ron or Harry. Hermione had never seen him so carefree before. It was a little unnerving, but she sure did like relaxed Draco more than stressed out Draco or angry Draco. But something was definitely up, since when did they act so buddy buddy? "Um Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong with you? Did you bump your head or something?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"It's just that, we've been in the same room for longer 2 minutes and you haven't insulted me once."

"And the problem is?"

"Well it's weird, you always insult me. So why haven't you?"

"Do you like it when we fight?" Draco was using his favorite tactic of answering questions with other questions. It usually got him out of having to answer questions that were difficult for him to answer. Like, how was he supposed to tell Hermione that he hadn't insulted her because he was starting too really like her or that he hadn't been playing her game when they had kissed?

"No, I guess not."

"Then what is the problem?" Hermione felt she was fighting a losing battle. What ever was up he wasn't going to tell her. As long as he stayed nice and polite, there really was no problem with this new civilized act.

"I guess there isn't one."

"Good. Now let's go get some breakfast." It was like he had changed over night. Last night they were fighting and now they were going to breakfast like old friends.

* * *

**Now thanks to an invention called "STATS" I know more people are reading this than they are reviewing, be a sweet heart will you? REVIEW how about we make a deal, i get 10 reviews and i promise to get the next chapter out 1 week or earlier after i get all 10 reviews, deal? good! GO REVIEW!**


	11. Yet he wanted her

**Thank to everyone who reviewed! WOOOHOOOOO I wrote this chapter in like a day go me! As of right now I only have 9 reviews but I'm feeling nice so ON WITH THE STORY...**

* * *

Hermione and Draco sat outside eating their breakfast at a little café. It was chilly and peaceful but one thing was bothering Hermione. She watched Draco wink at _another_ girl (was that 10 or 11?), "Do you feel the need to hit on anything that walks on two legs?"

"No, only if the thing walking has big," he saw the look on disgust on Hermione's face and quickly changed his answer, "uh, hair."

Hermione giggled. "Hair?"

"Yes, big hair turns me on." She snorted. He looked slightly hurt, but Hermione knew he was joking. "Is there something wrong with liking, big hair?"

"No, it's just rather unusual."

"What can I say, I'm rather unusual."

Hermione smiled, "That you are." She was enjoying actually spending time with him, apposed to her usual feeling of loathing. He was funny and really sweet. It was like she had never known the real Draco before this "trip". _I wonder how many people have ever seen this side of him._ _Probably no one, _she answered her own question. She suddenly felt pity for him. How horrible would it be to have to pretend day after day that you were something you weren't? Yet she wondered if he was really being himself or if this was just another one of his many facades.

Draco noticed Hermione deep in thought, "Watcha thinking 'bout?"

She shook her head, "Nothing of any importance." After breakfast they went sight seeing. It was amazing that Draco had lived in London all his life and had never once seen so many things. They went to see "Big Ben" which prompted an interesting argument. "I swear I'm not lying to you, muggles really built that."

"No way, that is magical I'm telling you."

"And I'm telling you its not!"

"How do you know?"

"I uh...it's…gotta," She stuttered.

"Ha, just admit it you don't really know." Hermione glared at him. He turned his attention back to the clock. "Ok maybe you're right," He say her glare turn to a smile, "if it _had_ been built my wizards it would have much grander." Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco couldn't remember a time when he had more fun in the muggle world then that day with Hermione. Granted he rarely set foot in the muggle world, his father didn't usually let him associate with filth like that.

"Come on, I'll race you back to the hotel." Before he could answer she took off running, not one to be out done he took off after her. Hermione ran as fast as she could, laughing the whole way. She turned around and yelled, "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" Suddenly she lost her footing and fell into the street. A car was coming straight at her. She tried to get up but her foot hurt too badly.

"HERMIONE!" Hermione prepared herself for impact when she felt a pair of strong arms shove her out of harms way. Draco and Hermione rolled into the curb and a puddle as well. "Hermione, are you ok?" She didn't know what to do, so she just shook her head, she was too frightened to answer. "It's ok; everything's going to be fine." Draco picked her up and carried a very wet Hermione the rest of the way.

* * *

He gently set her on the couch. "How do you feel?"

"Sore." She smiled weakly.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

She nodded "I think I might have sprained my ankle, and," she lifted her shirt, which was sticking to her body (obviously a result of rolling into the puddle), revealing a large bruise on her side. Hermione pulled her pants up to reveal a large scrape across her calf. Blood was running down her foot. Draco looked like he was about to be sick. "What can't handle a bit of blood?" He shook his head afraid of what would come out of his mouth if he did talk.

Draco put on a brave face, got a wet cloth, and started wiping the blood from her leg. "Thanks." She leaned forward to see how bad the scrape was. Draco leaned over to see as well. His breath was hot on her neck and it made her skin tingle. Looking up she noticed how close they were. He looked up as well.

"It looks fine." She nodded, and scolded herself, since when did being this close to him make her light headed? _Stop staring at his lips!_ As if reading her thoughts Draco leaned in and kissed her. Softly the first couple of times but with each kiss he added pressure. She felt his hands slip under her shirt causing her to gasp. He took advantage of the situation and stuck his tongue in her mouth but suddenly withdrew it. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU BITE MY TONGUE?"

"It was in my mouth." She yelled back, disgusted.

"Don't pretend you didn't like that. I'm not blind and your shirt is _awfully_ transparent." He said staring down at her chest. Draco smirked. She looked down as well, noticing her hardened nipples, she quickly covered her breasts.

"You pervert." She jumped off the couch and ran to her room. Her foot was killing her but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Hermione felt like such a fool, he was the same Draco Malfoy, jerk extraordinaire, as he was at Hogwarts. She collapsed on her bed and cried.

Draco felt awful, he could hear her crying. He hadn't meant to be so mean but no girl had ever refused him. Hermione was different; she was something he couldn't have. That just made him want her more. Her IQ was higher than every girl he had ever gone out with put together. She intrigued him. She was opinionated, out spoken, and an all around know it all (ALL bad things in Draco's opinion- women should look pretty and do what their boyfriend/husband to them to.), and yet he wanted her. He wanted her a lot.

* * *

**I know I'm pushing the T rating but if anything offended anyone just let me know and I will take it out. I don't think its that bad but if you do...**

**Well you read it now REVIEW it! **


	12. I know your secret

**99 reviews! I'm so happy! It inspired me to write more, that and the fact that I have almost a week out of school because of Thanksgiving. I know you all want longer chapters and I'm trying really hard but sometimes it's just easier to end it. Like this chapter for example. **

**And without further ado... **

* * *

Professor McGonagall sat in her office with her head in her hands. It was not working the way it was supposed to. They were supposed to grow closer not father apart. Draco kept trying to apologize but Hermione wouldn't have any of it. There had to be something McGonagall could do, but what? Suddenly it hit her like a bludger. It was so simple why hadn't she thought about it before?

* * *

Monday couldn't have come any slower if it was stuck in a bowl of molasses. Hermione wouldn't speak to Draco and he couldn't figure out any of the muggle technology. I mean how many pureblood wizards knew how to fully operate a computer? Not many. A majority of his weekend was spent on the couch. _Fun,_ he thought sarcastically as he made his way to school. He had finally given up on trying to make amends with Hermione. She probably wouldn't be happy that he had left without her, but that was her problem. Draco felt a pair of cold hands slip around his eyes. 

"Guess who?" All hopes of it being Hermione were dashed as Draco recognized the voice of Heather.

Pulling her hands down, "I'm not in the mood Heather."

She pouted, quite like Pansy would have, had she been there, "Fine." They walked in silence for a while until Heather broke it, "I know your's and Hermione's secret."

Draco was taken back by this and quite scared. They hadn't performed any magic how could she figure it out. "W-what?"

"You're not really brother and sister."

Relief spread through him, "What makes you say that."

"I researched your family's history." She gave him a look, "It struck me funny that the last recorded Grangers are Hermione and two people by the names Jane and Steve, I'm guessing they're her parents. Well where is Draco, I wondered. If you really were brother and sister wouldn't you have the same surname? That got me thinking, what is Draco's real surname and why is he lying about it?" Draco tried to interrupt but she just talked louder, "SO I researched babies born 17 years ago with the name Draco, of course that's not very logical because so many people could have the name but oddly enough there is only one record of a baby boy named Draco born that year. Draco Malfoy. Hhmmm," She put on a look of mock thoughtfulness, "Malfoy, not Granger. I guess you really aren't Hermione's brother. But that got me thinking even more, I thought why in the world would two teenagers lie about their surnames and move? I want an answer. What are you really up to?" Draco was amazed at the extent of Heather's research. It was a tad strange that a muggle could look up such an important wizarding family as the Malfoys but he didn't have time to wonder, he had to give Heather an answer.

"Uh-um you should come with me."

* * *

Hermione glanced at the clock. _Great_, she thought bitterly, _I'm gonna be late. _Grabbing her book bag she made her way to the door. Before she had reached it, the door swung open. Draco burst in pulling Heather behind him. Giving them a look of disgust (she didn't even want to know what Draco was being her up here for) she made for the door. "Hermione stop this is really important." The urgency in Draco's voice made her turn around. "Please just sit down and listen to what Heather has to say." Hermione looked at Heather who looked rather disgruntled. 

"We're going to be late."

"Forget school," Draco almost yelled. Hermione's eyes widened, _as if_, "you've really got to hear this."

"Fine." Hermione sat down on a chair and Draco and Heather sat on the couch. "I'm waiting."

"Right. Heather tell Hermione exactly what you told me." After Heather had complied with Draco's wishes she found Hermione extremely white and shaken. Heather was confused. She couldn't understand what the big deal was; it wasn't like they were running from the law. _Oh my God, that's it. _Her eyes widened in horror. _They were running from the law. _Hermione watched in amusement as Heather's eyes widened and she started hyperventilating. _What's got her knickers in a twist?_ "Uh Heather," Draco reached out a comforting hand but she jerked back as if afraid that his touch would burn her.

"Please don't hurt me. I didn't mean to find all of this out, I wasn't trying to be nosy. I don't know what came over me, one minute I was fine and the next I just had to know your past. Do you want money? My father will give you any amount if you don't hurt me. Seriously think about lot's of money. I can pretend I don't know anything, I swear. I'll do anything, just don't hurt me. " By this point Heather was on her knees with her hands in prayer position. They heard her muttering, "Dear Lord, please don't let me die. I'll never ask for anything again if you let me live." Draco had been holding his laughter but that prayer was just too much. As Hermione found out Draco's laughter was contagious, when she saw him doubled over in laughter she couldn't help but join in. Heather was more than shocked; these people had no hearts. Here she was scared to death that they were going to hurt her and what where they doing? Laughing. They must be, oh what's the word, ah yes, sadistic.

Hermione recovered faster than Draco, "Heather what are you talking about?"

"Y-you aren't running from the law?" That sent Draco into a fresh wave of laughter.

Hermione giggled, "The law? Not exactly."

"Well, then what are you running from?"

"I-see- oh, our parents! Yeah that's it, out parents!" Hermione had an idea.

"Your parents?"

"Yeah, you see Draco and I are madly in love," Draco stopped laughing and stared at Hermione. His look of "What the hell are you saying?" was meet by a "Just go with it" glare. "But our parents wouldn't let us be together, so we ran away."

"Oooooh how romantic." Heather gushed, "It's just like that play uh um," she snapped her fingers and pointed, "oh the one with the people who loved each other, Romeo and someone or other."

Hermione was amazed that someone as seemingly bright as Heather, after she did do some major research and her marks were fairly good, didn't know Romeo and Juliet. "Do you mean Romeo and Juliet?"

It was like a light bulb had gone off in Heather's head, "Yeah."

"Well I for one am exceptionally happy that you are comparing us to a couple of suicidal freaks." Draco said sarcastically.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant-"

"We know what you meant, Heather." Hermione glared at Draco, who shrugged and gave her a look of mock innocence that made her laugh.

* * *

McGonagall smiled proudly. The spell had worked (Like Heather would do all that work out without a spell being behind it). The teens had stopped fighting...for now.

* * *

**I looooooooove Heather's monologues in this chapter.** **Ok so I'm going for 100 reviews, help me get there. BONUS: I'll give a special prize to the very special person who is review number 100!**


	13. The Dark Lord's servants

**Ok some of you were confused about McGonagall's part in this chapter, so I'm going to clear up. McGonagall noticed that Draco and Hermione were fighting and decided to do something about it. Heather was placed under a spell (by McGonagall) that made her research Draco and Hermione, thus giving them a common enemy. Does that make sense? McGonagall forced them to work together by scaring them with Heather. Get it? Oh well maybe that's to confusing.**

**Oh yes and I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, I promised a prize to the 100th reviewer and here is the prize…..a new chapter! Ok lame prize but whatever.**

**Now for the next installment of "In the Muggle World"…..**

* * *

5 teenagers knelt before their master's throne.

"What news do you bring me?" A cold voiced pierced the silence. One of the girls stood and looked at her Lord from under her hood.

"My Lord, nothing of much importance has happened since they arrived. We have detected heavy protective charms surrounding them. It's strange but it seems that the closer together they are, the stronger the charm is. I have a feeling some one back at Hogwarts is keeping a close tab on them."

"Dumbledore is gone and they have just sent a mudblood and a boy in dire need of protection into the muggle world. And to top it all off they have not brought they're wands with them. Of course they're being watched, you fool." The Dark Lord snapped.

The girl did not shrink in fear or even flinch for that matter. She knew he would not harm her, she was key in this project. "Yes my Lord," she bowed her head.

He sighed, "Anything else?"

"Yes. We have succeeded in locating their home and have cast detection charms on it. If anybody cast a spell or charm on them we will be alerted of what the spell was and where it came from."

"Clever." Voldemort raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had known these teens were very intelligent and advanced in magic but he had no idea how much.

She smiled, "Thank you my Lord. But that's not all, the charms will also tell us when someone enters or exits the building." She took a brave step forward, "Since we already know that the protection charm is stronger when they are together, I suggest we wait until they separate and then take one of them prisoner."

He nodded and looked fondly at the girl. He motioned for her to come closer. With one swift movement her hood fell revealing long strawberry blonde hair and her stunning blue eyes. "You know Rembrandt you really are a remarkable witch."

"Thank you my Lord, but I could never have done any of this without my team."

"Yes, yes." He waved a hand impatiently, "But we all know that without you Lilac and Violet would be lost and Christopher would still be working to bring me down." Chris looked at his hands. He wasn't sure he was doing the right thing. Hermione was sweet and didn't deserve to be handed over to Voldemort. She would be killed if that happened. Chris shoved these thoughts to the back of his mind, knowing full well that "his Lord" was an expert at legilimency. "You may all leave. Except Christopher." Chris's stomach churned. Why did they Dark Lord want him? The others left and Chris stood and approached the throne.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Christopher I have a special job for you. I need you to get close to the mudblood. You need to gain her trust. You will succeed," The Dark Lord gave the boy a look, "or else."

Chris knew what the or else would be, so he nodded, "Yes my Lord." With that he left, the strange feeling that something horrible was about to happen following him as he went.

**

* * *

I'm disappointed in myself. **

**I have decided this doesn't even qualify as a chapter, it is a chapette. A chapette is half a chapter. I'm sorry its taking me so long to update but I've been busy AND I my cousin from Texas is staying here, in my room, so I haven't been able to get to the computer, well except now. I promise a nice long chapter for the next chapter. Although I can't say when that will arrive, seeing as how I will be stuck in after school rehearsal until the 13th (of January) I think. But the fun doesn't end their, the 17th thru the 21st I'll my shows and one LONG rehearsal. Most likely the next chapter will come before the 3rd (of January) or after the 21st, sorry that's the best I can do.**


	14. Their Death Eaters

** Wow I got this up really quick for me! Well thanks to all who reviewed. This chapter is a bit longer but not by much. Oh well, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Draco was sitting with Heather during lunch again. He never sat with Hermione, much to Heather's chagrin. She kept insisting that the couple should spend as much time as possible together. Hermione had shot this idea down rather quickly claiming that they didn't want people to get suspicious. The fact that Hermione still wanted to spend more time with Chris than Draco was sad. He was trying everything to get her attention, but nothing worked. She had resisted his charm, laughed at his gentlemanly behavior, and asked if he felt ok when he'd complimented her. For someone as smart as she was, she was rather daft when it came to matters of the heart. I mean look at her and the Weasel, they liked each other for years before anyone said anything and even after they admitted their feelings nothing happened.

* * *

"Hey Hermione?" 

"Yes?" She turned to face Chris.

"Do you wanna go to a movie or something on Friday?" Her heart skipped a beat. She had never been on a date with someone she actually liked. This was something new, something exciting, and something she definitely would not pass up.

"Uh, yeah, that would be fun." Chris smiled and butterflies took flight in Hermione's stomach. Hermione was to busy with her thoughts to notice the look Remy and Chris shared.

* * *

Draco watched in disgust and Chris slipped an arm around Hermione's shoulder. Heather it seems had been watching as well, "You know you really should tell people your secret. Otherwise people are going to hit on her and it seems," watching now as Hermione giggled and blushed at something Chris had said, "she has a problem refusing." Draco suddenly remembered something. 

"Heather?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your secret?"

She looked extremely confused, "What secret?"

"The one you mentioned on my first day here."

Heather went rigid and slightly pink, "I don't know what you're talking about." She lied thru her teeth.

"Sure you do. I can tell." Heather never was any good at hiding her emotions. Correction, _girls_ were never any good at hiding their emotions. "Come one, we've been friends for what, 2 weeks now, you can tell me anything." Heather snorted. She looked warily around as if to see if anyone was looking.

"Ok fine I'll tell you." Draco smiled, he loved getting his way. "You have to promise not to laugh though."

"I promise," _anything to hear the secret._

"Well, I guess I'll start at the beginning. When I was about 9 years old I started noticing strange things."

"Strange like how?" Draco was listening with rapt attention.

"Like I looked inside my neighbor's window one night, and I saw the dishes doing themselves. Nobody was around and yet, there it was scrubbing away like there was no tomorrow. Another time I was walking home from school and I saw these boys _up in the air!_ On broomsticks none the less! A couple of them were passing some weird looking red ball around and trying to get it thru what looked like a basket on a pole." She demonstrated with her hands while Draco watched in horror as a muggle described the very game of Quidditch, "Two of the other boys were just sitting there, well actually they looked like they were looking for something."

"How weird." He said with a strange feeling of foreboding.

"That's nothing." She lowered her voice to a whisper, "you know those people Hermione hangs out with." Draco nodded so she continued, "I think they're in some sort of cult. See, me and Rembrandt used to live in the same apartment complex, only two doors apart. One day I could hear this horrible chanting. It was in some foreign language. It was something like No Spundo at Atum Senior." Even through her butchered Latin Draco knew what she meant.

"Nos Spondeo ut Atrum Senior?"

"Yeah! Hey how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." But it wasn't a lucky guess at all. Draco knew that saying by heart. It was a Death Eater chant. In English it meant something along the lines of "We pledge to the Dark Lord." _Why are muggles chanting that?_ He wondered. Something wasn't right.

"Yeah whatever. Well I went to go tell them to shut up but when I pounded on the door, they didn't hear me, the chanting was too loud. So I looked in the keyhole. Rembrandt and all her friends were standing in a circle wearing robes of black. They were holding wooden sticks that were glowing funny colors. But that's not it, when they came back they had these hideous tattoos on their arms. Like a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth." Draco jumped up as if he had been shocked. No way, this couldn't be happening. Why would Death Eaters be here in a muggle school? Why would they befriend a muggle-born witch? Unless they didn't know she was a witch. Or they did know and something horrible was going to happen. "Draco are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Uh Heather I gotta go talk to Hermione I'll see you later." She nodded and watched him go with a funny look on her face. Draco cautiously approached the table of Death Eaters. "Hey, Hermione, could we talk for a moment." She gave him a look and reluctantly followed him out of ear shot of the others.

Draco didn't like dancing around the point very much so he was often blunt about things, "They're Death Eaters."

Hermione was shocked and confused, "Who?"

"Your 'friends'" He did air quotes around the word friends.

"Remy and Chris and them?" Draco nodded. Hermione burst out laughing, "Goodness Draco! What in the world makes you think they are Death Eaters?" He then proceeded to tell her Heather's story. "What a load of rubbish, she obviously made it up. I've seen their arms they don't have the Dark Mark on them."

"Ever heard of concealment charms."

"Draco this is ridiculous. I'm going back in there to have lunch with the _muggles. _I will see you later." And with that she left.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**Nos Spondeo ut Atrum Senior- We Pledge to the Dark Lord that is in latin. Ok so now for a little self promoting. I have been working on another story entitled BEING MISS DUPREE it is very different than this story. It's less of a romance and more of a humor but there will be some D/Hr with a simple twist, Draco falls for Hermione but doesn't know its Hermione. You have to read the story for that to make sense. I really would like it if you all gave it a chance. It's written slightly different and is a little out of character but I really enjoy writing it.**


	15. Not Alone in this Battle

**Thank you to all who read Being Miss Dupree, I really enjoyed your feedback. The other day I saw a preview for a movie where the guy's name was Mr. Dupree. Very strange, I thought I made up a name but...guess not. Well here is the long awaited story.**

* * *

Draco paced back and forth. There had to be something he could do, there was no way he would let those Death Eaters hurt his Hermione. Wait-his Hermione? Where did that come from? He firmly shook his head, no time for that. He had to figure something out and he had to do it fast. The only problem was it seemed he was alone in this battle.

* * *

Ginny burst into the 7th year boys' dormitory. Much against her better judgment, what if Ron was changing or something? The results could be disastrous. But it was a risk she was willing to take. "Ron? Harry?" 

"Ginny?" Harry pulled back his bed curtains to get a better look at the girl who had so rudely interrupted his midday nap.

"Harry, we have to go get Hermione, something horrible is about to happen."

Harry scrambled out of bed, falling in his haste. "What? How do you know?"

The surprisingly strong Ginny pulled him to his feet, "Well, I don't. Not for sure at least, I just have this feeling." Harry visibly relaxed.

"Gin, don't worry, it's probably no-"

"No," she said firmly, "it's not nothing." She grabbed Harry's upper arm, "Please Harry, I need your help. Please?"

He searched her eyes for a look of deception or some other hint that this was a joke. He found nothing. Sighing deeply, "Okay, what do I have to do?"

* * *

Hermione sat quietly, desperately trying to watch to movie. But how could she when she had so much more important things on her mind. There was no way Remy was a Death Eater, Draco was just being crazy, right? Right? I mean how could such sweet people be evil? And why would they lie to her? They wouldn't. The whole idea was ridiculous. 

They wouldn't lie to her, their friend.

But neither would Draco, she brushed the thought aside quickly. Of course he would, he was Draco Malfoy, The King of all things Evil, Ruler of Liers-ville, and The Biggest

Bastard around. He wouldn't lie about something like this, but they would. Hermione glanced at Remy finally figuring out why her eyes were so familiar.

"Chris."

"Yea?"

"What's Remy's surname again?" He looked uncertain, should he tell her? She might recognize the name and then all hell would brake lose. "Please, I'm just curious."

Her warm brown eyes melted his heart, "Dolohov. Rembrandt Dolohov." Hermione's suspions were confirmed. She stood up to leave but lilac grabbed her arm.

"Where you going?"

"Restroom." Actually I was going to escape but of course I'm not gonna tell you that.

"I'll go with you."

"Oh you really don't have-"

"Me too." Violet added. Bugger, Hermione thought. As they made their way to the restroom Hermione saw her chance. Quickly she turned and started for the door. But Lilac and Violet were quick and already had her hands bound.

"Silent Incantations. Impressive," Hermione muttered.

"You're not nearly as impressed as you should be," Remy said bitterly coming around the corner followed by Chris and Oliver. "Let's take her to the Dark Lord. He'll be please we got her, it'll lure the boy to us."

* * *

Draco again was pacing. What could he do? Something was wrong, he just new it, Hermione had been away to long. "God damn it Hermione, where are you?" 

"You know yelling at her isn't gonna save her."

Draco spun around to find his favorite people in the world. Not. "What do you want, Weasel, Potty, and Weasette?" Ginny flipped her hair over her shoulder indignantly.

"We want to help Hermione." Harry said shortly.

"No way, I'm not getting help from the brainless wonder and his pet weasels."

"Look Malfoy," Ginny was fed up nobody called her a weasel and got away with it, "either your on our side or your not. Which will it be?"

"Trust me; you want to be on our side." Ron added. Draco knew this to be true. The Weasette's hexes were famous. Nobody got away with insulting her, teasing her, or just plain pissing her off.

"Ok. I'm with you."

* * *

**More to come soon, but only if you REVIEW!**  



	16. Plans

Hermione sat quietly, thinking hard. She had been locked in this dark, damp dungeon for what seemed like hours. Her hands and feet chained to the wall like a helpless damsel in distress. Which was exactly what she was, well maybe not so much the damsel in distress, but she was definitely helpless. All she could do was wish and pray that something-anything would save her.

* * *

Remy twirled her wand and circled the table. "Ok so the first part of the plan is complete. Now all we have to do is set the trap for the boy. We know he'll come." 

"How is he going to know to come here?" Lilac asked the question they had all been wondering. How _would _he know that Hermione was locked up here?

Remy smiled, "Have you all forgotten Draco was once a Death Eater?" The smile broke and was replaced with a look of bitterness. "Well he would have been if he hadn't been so utterly stupid."

"I still don't see how that going to help _him_?" Violet always needed things spelled out for her.

Oliver groaned, "He'd have to be real thick not to think of chasing Death Eaters to the DEH. We've always met here and we know its safe against unwanted visitors so this is logically the place that we'd take our prisoners." Chris hadn't said a word the entire meeting his head had been else where. He could go against the Dark Lord and try to free Hermione himself or he could go against the Dark Lord and try to free Hermione with help. Either way he was dead.

"Chris why don't you go deactivate the protection seals on the house." Chris jumped at the excuse to leave the room and readily agreed. So as not to look suspicious he did his job. The Death Eater House, or DEH for short, was now an open target just as the Dark Lord had wanted. In a split second he made a life altering decision and ran for it. He ran until he was off Death Eater ground and then appaparated to the hotel in which Hermione and Draco had been staying. There was still a chance he could help.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Screeched Ginny. "Hermione is out there somewhere cold and alone and probably wondering if she's going to live. And you three are arguing over who gets to lead the project?" 

Ron looked at his baby sister as if she were daft, "Don't you agree Harry should lead us? He saved your life remember?"

"Of course I remember."

Draco looked at her in disbelief, "Do you seriously think that a common boy should lead you, when I have experience in this matter and I know exactly where they are keeping her."

"One, Harry is not a common boy; and two, you know where she is?"

"Of course he does how more obvious can we make it?" Ginny shrieked and jumped about a foot in the air, Draco pulled out his wand which Ginny had brought him, and Harry and Ron just stared at the boy now standing behind them.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked fiercely.

"Calm down Draco, gosh." Ginny laughed.

"You don't understand you stupid Weasel, this" Draco jabbed his wand at Chris, "is a Death Eater." At these words Ginny, Ron, and Harry all pulled out their wands as well. "He helped kidnap Hermione; he made her trust him so that their plan could be fulfilled."

"Look, I never wanted this to happen. I really like Hermione and I don't want to see anything bad happen to her. I'm here to help." Chris looked so sincere that Ginny dropped her wand. "If I could I would go back and change things. I never would have agreed to this if I had known how wonderful Hermione was going to be."

"I think he's telling the truth." Ginny walked over to Chris's side, "He wants to help let's let him."

"How do you know this isn't a part of their plan, Ginny?" Harry looked at her, his eyes begging her to rejoin him and stay safe. He still and probably always would love her. After everything that had happened he still wanted her by his side, but he could never stand to watch her hurt. That's why he gave her up in the first place.

Ginny looked at Harry the way he had just been looking at her, "I just do."

Harry lowered his wand and joined Ginny. "You've got to be kidding me." Ron said with in an exasperated tone. "He's a DEATH EATER. He did his to Hermione."

"What will it take to prove to you that I want to help?" Chris said pleadingly. A light bulb turned on in Draco's head.

"I know."

* * *

Heather hummed as she walked up to the door of Draco and Hermione's suite. Opening the door she said, "Okay now I know that you said it was really important that you get home but I-" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw three strangers in the room and Draco no where to be seen. "I'm sorry I must have gotten the wrong room. Or do you know where Draco is?" 

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all looked at each other. Obviously this girl was a muggle friend of Draco's but what should they do. Tell her she's in the wrong room? Say Draco's out? Heather caught the glances at the three shot each other and knew something was up. "Well I'm definitely in the right room. So tell me where Draco is? And who are you?"

"I'm Ginny Weasley; this is my brother Ron and our friend Harry Potter." Ginny walked toward the girl cautiously. "Who might you be?"

"Heather, I'm a friend of Draco's. I was just going to take him out to the opening of the new club down town." Heather indicated that that was the reason for the fishnets, hot pink top, and barely there mini skirt. At that moment there were two pops and Draco and Chris appeared. Heather screamed and shook her head.

"Heather!" Draco's eyes widened and he hastily set the glass of goop he was holding down. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Well I'm kinda busy, so come back tomorrow."

"No." She looked curiously at the goop. It was a strange brownish yellow color. "What's this?"

"Um." _Well here goes nothing, _Draco thought. "It's a potion." Everyone turned to look at Draco. All had a look of utter shock except Heather who was still looking at the potion.

"Is that like a type of drink?"

"No. It's like a magical potion."

Heather laughed but upon facing the serious faces she stopped. "Wait-you're serious?" They all nodded. "Oh now you're going to tell me that you're all witches and warlocks are you."

"Wizards." Chris corrected her.

Heather stared in disbelief, "You can't possibly expect me to believe you."

"Heather we need to talk." Draco sat her down and told the quickest version of what had happened. He talked about Voldemort and Harry, and Hogwarts and magic and all kinds of things.

"So let me get this straight," Heather started after Draco had finished. "Magic is real," He nodded. "You're all witches and wizards." They all nodded. "Some big evil bloke is out to get you," she pointed to Harry. "And Hermione has been taken hostage." Again they all nodded.

She stood up and headed for the door."Are you all on crack? Are you high or something? There is no such thing as magic! This is crazy. I don't know where Hermione is but I bet she isn't in any real danger. Why on earth would you make something like this up?" Heather questioned.

"We're not making it up. It's all true." Draco wanted more than anything for her to believe them.

"If what you say is true then where are your wands?" They all pulled them out shocking Heather into momentary silence. "Well do something with them." Each performed a wonderful trick no ordinary magician could do. "Okay I'm not saying I completely believe you but that was pretty amazing. If you say Hermione's in trouble then she must be and I'll do what ever I can to help her."


	17. sorry

**Life and Times of a Teenage Prankster** **HUMOR**

_Set in the trios 5th year. Nothing J.K. wrote 5th or 6th applies._

**Fred decides to write a book about his final year at Hogwarts. At the beginning his school year is to dull so he spices it up….prankster style.**

**EXCERPT**

"Maybe I should write a book." George and Lee burst out laughing. Fred looked at them, "What? You don't think I should?"

"I don't think you could." Replied George still trying to gain control of his laughter.

"How come? I mean I'm sure it's not hard to write good."

"Well." Lee corrected.

"Well, what?" Looking Lee over as if he had lost it. George was giving him the same look. Neither had ever been any good in the grammer department.

Sighing deeply he replied, "Nevermind."

**Married?HUMOR/ROMANCE**

_Set in when trio is out of school. They'd be about 22 in this story.._

**Draco and Hermione get drunk and get married, only to wake up to the horror. Draco's parents won't let them divorce because it would mar the Malfoy family name. **(Possibly Draco & Ginny, Harry & Ginny, Ron & Hermione, or Fred & Hermione. I just think it'll be easier if Draco is involved because I don't see the Weasleys being that worried about their family name.) **Yes it has been done but I have yet to read a satisfactory, finished story like this. They all seem to be unfinished or bad. (no offense)**

**EXCERPT**

"To be a Malfoy woman you must hold yourself with grace and poise. You must also be pretty and never talk. We are trophies, to be paraded around. We are NOT noisey, bushy haired know-it-alls. We do not talk to other men unless instructed to and even then we stick to 3 topics, our beauty, family, and friends. We serve our husbands and treat them like gods," Hermione's mind whirled, _Oh Hell no. I am not treating Malfoy like some god. He already thinks he is, why should I inflate his ego anymore?_ Mrs. Malfoy's sweet smile that had appeared as she talked about "Malfoy woman" had disappeared as she looked at Hermione and realized _she _was the next generation. "Okay we've got a lot of work to do."

**NicoletROMANCE (along the lines of "A Walk to Remember" sad, but uplifting)**

_Set in trios 6th year. Nothing from HBP applies._

**The "new girl" brings attention to herself she's brilliant, sweet, and seemingly perfect (not Mary Sue, trust me). Oh yeah did I forget she's a Slytherin and related to Pansy. Partying, flirting, and causing mayhem are a few of her favorite things to do. Through it all she reaches Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Very sad ending. **(Eventually Harry/Nicolet and Draco/Hermione)

**EXCERPT**

I sat down, a new feeling rising in my stomach. A fluttery sensation. What is this? Wait, I've read about this. It must be nervousness. Me, the great Draco Malfoy, nervous because I'm meeting a girl. A girl? That's stupid. Girls do NOT make me nervous, I mean I had my first kiss at 7, my first girlfriend at 8, and lost my virginity at 14. Why should a girl scare me? I guess I was muttering for I suddenly heard a giggle followed by, "14? Really? That's quite young."

I whipped around to face none other than Miss Nicolet herself. She was even prettier up close. Her eyes are a gorgeous light blue, the outer rings a shade or two darker. The contrast with her hair is stunning. She took a seat in the chair across from me. Her uniform was still on, unsurprisingly. Classes had just gotten out not but an hour ago. I noticed her skirt was shorter than it should be and it showed off a great deal of thigh. The top buttons on her shirt were unbuttoned, her tie no where to be seen. It was simply and yet very sexy.

**Camera's Rolling** **HUMOR/ROMANCE**

_Set in the trios 5th year. Nothing J.K. wrote 5th or 6th applies.(I want to include the twins)_

**Hermione gets permission to make a documentary of Hogwarts. She takes her magical camera everywhere, not just school, Hogsmeade, the Burrow, everywhere. Possibly sad depending on where I take it.**

**EXCERPT**

Hermione stopped Fred and George and pulled out her camera. "Okay I need you guys to tell the 'viewers' where we are going. Just say something like 'Now we're heading for the kitchen' or something like that. Got it?" They both nodded. "One, two, three, ACTION."

"So you wanna know where we are going, do you?" George whispered dramatically to the camera.

Fred took over from there. "We are taking Hermione down to our evil layer to corrupt her pure little, naive mind."

"CUT!" Wanting to get the shot done quickly she left the camera rolling. "Fred knock it off."

"I'm not Fred." He yelled in outrage.

"Yes you are." She replied. "I'm not falling for this…again. Just knock it off okay **Fred**."

"I'm telling you I'm George."

"Whatever! Just keep going."

"Not until you admit I'm George."

"Okay you're George, happy?"

"NO! You obviously should have known I was Fred. Gosh woman, you call yourself our friend?"

**TradingHUMOR**

_Set trios 7th year._

**Hermione bets Pansy she wouldn't last one day as a Gryffindor. Pansy not being one to be out done challenges Hermione: they switch houses and the first one to come crying back to their old house loses. Switching houses comes with the house territory though and Hermione is expected not to be buddy buddy with Gryffindors and vise versa for Pansy. How long can they last and who will crack first? **

**EXCERPT**

I don't have one, sorry! I just though of this as I was typing this list.


	18. Escape

**I know I was going to delete the other chapter but then you couldn't comment so I'm just going to pretend it doesn't exist.**

* * *

Hermione had tried with all her might to stay awake but it had proved useless. She had no idea what time it was all she knew was that it was late and she had been locked in the dungeon for hours, much longer than she had expected. It was longer than the Death Eaters had expected as well. They had figured that Draco would be right behind them but here it was almost 8 hours later and he had not shown. Hermione was suddenly aroused by the sound of voices. 

"It's to the left."

"No it isn't you imbecile the map clearly shows that after we get her we go left."

"You're reading it upside down!" Hermione recognized this voice as Ginny's.

"Ginny! Ginny! Is that you?" Ginny came around the corner shortly followed by Ron, Harry, and surprisingly Draco. "Draco?" He just smiled at her and pulled out his wand.

"I think if we blast it the noise will draw to much attention maybe we should melt the bars." Draco looked at Ron as if he were a crazy man dancing around in his underwear.

"Why don't we just unlock it? That's the problem with you Gryffindors; you're always trying to complicate things." Ron's ears turned bright pink as Draco said, "Alohomora." and the lock clicked open. Suddenly the room seemed silent and eerie.

"It shouldn't have been that easy." Ginny whispered as Draco proceeded to unlock Hermione's arms and feet.

"You're right," he said, "They're obviously expecting us. This just means we'll have to be even more careful than we were going to be." He worked quickly unchaining the girl before him. Hermione pounced on Draco as soon as her final chain was unlatched and she was free, smothering him in one of those infamous "Hermione Hugs". Many of which Harry and Ron had fled from, always without much success. Hermione was a very determined girl when she had to be.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." she sobbed. "If I had none of this would have happened."

"Uh, it's okay." He patted her head uncomfortably. "Don't worry about it." Ginny pulled Hermione to her feet and started to drag her out of the cell and down a hallway.

"Come on we have to get out of here." They ran hunched over and hid behind things. Maybe if they couldn't be seen they couldn't be caught. Although they all had their doubts that this approach would work. The DEH was a very creepy place to be, around every corner there was something new. In one corridor there were paintings of all the Death Eater's and their families. Many of them made faces or called out cruel remakes of "MUDBLOOD" and "BLOOD TRAITORS." Hermione stopped as something caught her eye in the Malfoy painting. Draco's father was exceptionally mean, making death threats and other such things. The painting Draco just looked down and shook his head as did the real one. But it was something else that had caught her eye. She looked at Narcissa who was standing slightly behind Draco with her hands on his shoulders. She looked beautiful; a strange sad beauty as she stood dressed in all black with her light blonde hair trailing behind her. Hermione noticed she had a tear trailing down her cheek.

"Go, please go, go before they catch you and before they kill my son." Narcissa's voice was soft and full of sorrow. Hermione nodded, not knowing what else to do, and speed up to catch up with the rest of the group. They rounded a corner and saw a wonderful sight up ahead of them. The door, it was open and just crying for them to exit though it. Before they could even breathe a sigh of relief it swung shut and locked. Remy appeared from a dark corner where she had been hiding.

"You didn't think we'd let you get out without a fight did you?" She chuckled, a chuckle that turned Hermione's stomach. Lilac, Violet, and Oliver appeared behind her. In his arms Oliver clutched a girl who seemed to have passed out.

"Heather." It was as if Draco had read her mind.

"Yes. Brilliant plan by the way." Remy's face twisted into a cruel smile, "You send the little muggle girl in and while she distracts us you get the Mudblood and leave. To bad we figured it out the moment she entered. It was to much a coincidence, what are the odds of Heather just walking in here without someone," she looked at Draco, "leading her here."

"What are you going to do to her?" Hermione asked.

The Death Eaters laughed, "How cute," Lilac started in a mocking tone which reminded Hermione of Bellatrix Lestrange. "The mudblood actually thought we'd tell her the plan." Lilac's eyes flickered to Harry and then back to Hermione. The light bulb went off in Hermione's head, they weren't after Draco, they were after Harry. Everything was so much clearer now. The befriended Hermione in hopes of that when they captured her Harry would come after her. Draco must have been an added bonus seeing as how he could lead Harry straight to them.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Harry asked as Hermione inched her way in front of him, the Death Eaters were currently trying to put Heather back in Oliver's arms as she had just slid out and was now sprawled on the floor before them.

"Ron, come closer to me, block Harry out." Ron did as he was told not knowing exactly why. "Harry you need to apparate, now."

"Hermione I'm not leaving you guys alone. On the count of three all go."

"It won't work; you have to be outside the castle to apparate." Draco knew what he was talking about.

"Okay then on three we run for the door then apparate outside, besides we have to get the other guy, the one who was being look out." Ginny, Ron, and Draco nodded, while Hermione pondered who the "other guy" was.

"HEY!" The group snapped their heads up to now find Heather in between Lilac and Violet, Remy and Oliver standing in front of them with their wands out. "Exactly what were you talking about?" They all stood silent not daring to answer the question.

"One." Harry whispered barely audible.

"I know what they were talking about." Oliver said flicking his wand toward the door, it swung open and stood there. "They're gonna escape."

"Two." Hermione now realized a flaw in their plan, Heather. They couldn't just leave her but then again they didn't exactly have time to get her.

"Leave her to me." Draco whispered.

"Go ahead run, we'll still catch you. If you run though then we'll have an excuse to kill you."

"THREE!" The group ran for the door all except Draco.

"ACCIO HEATHER."

"AVADA KEDAVRA." Hermione turned around to see Remy and her gang looking very angry as Harry and the others left and another thing that ripped her heart out. Tears streamed down her face and she cried out in anguish. There on the floor behind her was Heather lying in Draco's arms, both obviously dead.

* * *

**waves little white flag Don't shoot! I'm sorry I had to kill Draco, but I well...I had to.**

**Review, but don't be mean everything will work out. **


	19. The end?

**My goodness what does a 13 year old have to do to get herself heard around here? I said everything would work out gosh darn it. Ye hath little faith in the writer. My favorite comment is ** JaDeDXexYWuNEE**'s, if this was already a terrible story, exactly why did you keep reading it? This chapter came out really fast because I thought it was time to put you all out of your misery, I actually have the next chapter written.  
**

**Just be prepared for a twist! **

* * *

The non existent walls were closing in around Hermione as her world came crashing down. She had spent so much time with Draco, he wasn't as bad as everyone saw him, sure he was a bit of a prick (who was she kidding, he was a big prick) but he was also funny, caring, very entertaining, and great to have around, she hated to admit it but she had grown very fond of him and had developed a slight crush. But now, now he was…she couldn't even bring herself to think it. "This isn't happening," she whispered over and over again as she tried to calm down but she was beyond that. It felt like her air was being cut off and she had to take shallow breaths to keep from fainting. Her heart felt like the rest of her body was collapsing onto it, but her heart couldn't take the pressure. She felt sick to her stomach and thought she just might throw up. Her sobs got caught in her throat causing her to choke. She knew her hysterics would sooner or later be heard by a Death Eater which could possibly lead to her death but she couldn't stop her grieving. 

"Hermione." She felt a gentle tug on her arm and whipped around to see Ginny.

"Ginny, h-he's d-de-dead." Saying it aloud made it more real than it had seemed.

"Hermione we have to go. I'll explain later but right now I need you to sober up. I can't go by myself I haven't got my license I need you to take me with you." Ginny was gentle but firm the urgency clear in her voice. Hermione looked back in the room at Draco and Heather. She noticed the Death Eaters were all gone just leaving the two bodies there. No doubt they'd gone off to catch Harry and Ron.

"We can't leave the bodies." Hermione started toward them but Ginny grabbed her arm.

"Don't worry about the bodies. Right now we need to go back to the Hogsmeade."

"But-"

"NO!" Ginny was now beginning to get worked up as well, "We have to get out of here before they come back, if we don't go NOW we'll end up like Draco." Hermione flinched as the usually mild girl yelled, coming close to tears herself. Hermione nodded and held out her arm which Ginny grabbed. Hermione went to take one last glance at the bodies and noticed they were gone. "Don't worry about Hermione everything's okay." Once again she nodded and within a minute they were standing next to the three broomsticks. Ginny pulled her inside the pub and from there they floo powdered to McGonagall's office. She was sitting at her desk the rest of the room empty.

"Take a seat, ladies." She indicated to the chairs before her desk. Hermione dropped lifelessly into the nearest one. It didn't matter know everything had gone wrong.

"Now Miss Granger-"

"It's entirely my fault. I should have listened to him when he told me they were Death Eaters. Then he wouldn't have had to come after me. He shouldn't have had to save me. All of this could have been avoided but I was too thick to listen to him," She choked as she tried to hold herself together, unwilling to break down in front of her Headmaster.

"Miss Granger, regain control of yourself this instant." McGonagall twirled her wand and on her desk a body appeared. Draco's body, the sight brought the familiar sting of hot tears to her eyes. "Before you break down just wait and watch." She didn't understand what the point of staring at a dead body was, it wasn't as if it could do a trick or anything, but she obeyed and watched it.

The skin started to boil, startling Hermione. In amazement she watched as Draco's light blonde, perfectly placed hair gave way to darker brown, slightly messy hair. His body thinned out and lost some of its muscle. And the face changed drastically, the nose widened and the eyes became closer together. For a moment she thought it was Harry but as she had just seen him alive and well she knew this was not so. "Chris." She whispered as many emotions ran through her. Grief, injustice, anger, as well as relief. "But wuh, um, how I-"

Ginny told the story, for McGonagall herself did not know half of it. "Malfoy wanted to make sure Chris was on our side so they came here, to Hogwarts, and got some of the Potion masters supply of polyjuice potion. I'm not entirely sure why he had some but I figure it's for DADA reasons. To prove his loyalty Chris took the potion and transformed into Malfoy." Hermione's grief suddenly turned to anger and confused; Draco hadn't wanted to put himself in danger so he put Chris in danger? How twisted can someone be? "Now I know what you're thinking," Ginny continued. "But Malfoy did care and he did come. Do you remember Harry saying that we had to get the 'other guy'?" Hermione nodded. "That was Malfoy. He was watching ready to warn us if more danger arrived or to help us if we got in major trouble."

"But then where is he?"

"Right here." Hermione turned around and saw Draco standing behind her beaming. Her heart was lightened at the sight of him. She ran to him in an old movie cliché way and he caught her in a hug. To many emotions had built up in her and there was only one way to express them. She captured his lips with hers, surprising him greatly. He quickly got over the surprise and kissed her back. They deepened the kiss making sure both knew exactly how the other felt. All Hermione wanted to do was hold Draco and never let him go, she had been so scared when she believed him dead and now, now he was here in her arms. She abruptly started crying whether it was from relief or happiness (or both) she did not know.

"You taste like vanilla and…toothpaste." He whispered as they pulled out of the kiss and wiped the tears of her face. "I like it." She giggled and pulled him into another kiss.

"Ugh! Get a room!" Ginny joked barely hiding her smile. The happy couple pulled apart and blushed; both having forgotten there was anyone else in the room.

"Well I say," Hermione started staring with fascination at Draco and pointing at his face, "Is that a blush? From the great and powerful Draco Malfoy?"

"No." He said shortly swatting away her hand, "It's a flush. I can't be the only one whose hot?" He fanned himself in an effort to convey his point.

Ginny, Hermione, and Draco were shortly joined by Ron and Harry in McGonagall's office. She soon left saying she thought the friends needed some time together. Harry told of how they had made it to Hogsmeade only to find that the Death Eater's had followed them. A fight ensued, they reported that no one else had been killed but they refrained from details upon the look of a disheveled Hermione rapped in Draco's arms staring slightly off into space. This whole ordeal had affected her greatly. She had liked Chris, a lot, and Heather had begun to grow on her. It was horrible, just thinking about it depressed her. One moment you're alive and well the next you're lying dead in the enemy's headquarters. Neither had reached their eighteenth birthday before their lives had been swept away. Neither ever had the chance to say goodbye to their friends and family, it had all happened so quickly. Hermione wondered what had happened to the bodies but Draco reassured her that they had been brought to Hogwarts and would soon be returned to their families. It was depressing to talk about Heather and Chris as if they were property being returned to their rightful owner.

That night after the others had left Hermione and Draco fell asleep in McGonagall's office, refusing to be separated for the night. McGonagall felt this was safe seeing as how there were so many portraits in the room, the teens would never think of attempting anything. McGonagall sighed and rested her head in her hands. She was sitting in her seat at the head table in the Great Hall. For some reason this spot had always given her a sense of pride and control. Now, in the dead of the night, it was just a reminder of how many students she had to look after. She'd never know exactly what had possessed her to send Draco and Hermione into the muggle world. All she knew was what the repercussions were: two dead teenagers and five very shaken students.

* * *

**SEE! Ha I proved you all wrong! **

**Review! **


	20. Epilogue

**I have decided to end the story here. I'm sorry there will be no sequel or anything else. **

* * *

Over the next month Hermione and Draco began to heal. The trauma Hermione had gone through, everything from the chains to the deaths, it was all looking brighter as she thought less and less about it. As soon as she could she resumed classes, wondering exactly how she would be able to catch up with the rest of her year in time for N.E.W.T.'s…but somehow she managed. In her final year Hermione spent less time focusing on her school work, of course she didn't neglect it, she just spent some of the time she used to spend in the library out on the grounds with her friends and new boyfriend. 

Draco and Hermione had started dating shortly after the ordeal. They became as close as a couple could be. They knew what bugged the other and what the other enjoyed. They also knew how to comfort each other and had helped each other heal. When word had reached Draco's family about his relationship with Hermione his father had disowned him. He was taken out of the will and told never to return home. This had come as a crashing blow to Draco, who then seriously considered leaving Hermione. After many fights and many thrown objects, Draco "saw the error of his ways" as Hermione put it. He proposed a week before graduation and Hermione accepted (of course!).

Draco never did become great friends with Harry or Ron but he tolerated them and they tolerated him. Surprisingly Ginny and Draco had become very close. He took her in and taught her everything there was to know. She became like little sister he had never had, much to Ron's annoyance. Draco showed her how to duel, pull pranks, and even how to become the most wanted person in Hogwarts. This, as it turns out, doesn't take a whole lot, just confidence, money, and the right connections.

After Hogwarts Draco became a Quidditch player, it took a few years before anybody signed him on but once they did his team, Puddlemere United, (led by Oliver Wood) never lost a single match. Hermione went on to be an author, writing books on everything from Quidditch and why it fascinates men so to Voldemort and his unspeakable acts. Harry and Ron both became Aurors training for years before joining the ranks. In the "final battle" both Voldemort and Harry had been killed, fighting each other to the end. The wizarding world mourned the loss, none more than Ginny. Memorials and other such things were put up in honor of Harry Potter, the boy who devoted all 25 years of his life to killing Voldemort. No one knows exactly what happened to Ginny, all they knew is after Harry had been killed she went missing. Many took her for dead and her funeral was held on the anniversary of Harry's death. There's a statue that stands in the cemetery that both were buried in. It features a girl sitting on a bench looking forlorn and is if she was missing something. Most believe the statue represents Ginny and in it she's looking for Harry.

Even after Voldemort was defeated his followers still remained. Prejudices stayed and few things changed. The world wasn't suddenly wonderful with everyone getting along. It was still the real world. Hermione and Draco married and had 3 wonderful children: Narcissa, Charlotte, and Joshua. Narcissa, the eldest, was named after Draco's mother who was murdered by her husband in a fit of rage. Charlotte was named after Hermione's grandmother who had taught her everything she knew. And Joshua, the youngest, was named because Hermione firmly put her foot down against naming him Draco Jr. claiming Draco could be very conceited at times. All three were sorted into Gryffindor much to Draco's dislike. He often called them sissy's, what sort of Malfoy became a Gryffindor? All in all they lived a good life just happy to be together. Whenever anyone asked how two very different people fell in love they always replied, "It started in the muggle world."

* * *

**YIPPY! Well thank you all for the WONDERFUL reviews and I hope you all enjoyed the story, I sure enjoyed writing it. I may have said this before but I don't remember: I really don't like stories that focus too much on the Voldemort thing, maybe because they always end up so serious. It's a tad ironic that my story is one of those stories I don't like to read! Oh well, what can I say, I have a dramatic side. Stay tuned for my next story...TRADING! Which I have already begun writing. The first chapter is complete and will be posted soon. I sure am gonna miss this story though. But all good things must come to an end.  
**

**xoxo, **

**MissFleur **


End file.
